A Thief's promise
by Blood Thirsty Angle
Summary: What would you do, if your promise meant the protection of someone else? How far would you go to protect that person? What would you do for the person you cared about the most?
1. The stranger

Hello eveyone. This is my first Anzu/Bakura fic. I worked hard on this chapter so I would very much appreciate it if people would review. In the past, I wrote two stories and no one reviewed them. That made me sad, but Im not letting that get me down, anyway I've always wanted to imagene what Bakura's childhood was like before his traumatizing experience. No flames and please please please review! Im down on my knee's here people!

Chapter one

* * *

><p>Sand. Rough, course. Thats how Bakura would describe it. He hated the sand. It was rough and unfeeling. He hated the sun. He hated how it would beat down on him and make him sweat. His own mother had died of a heatstroke when he was 6. He hated looking at the sun, ohhh how he detested it. It hurt his eyes and burned his skin. His father had told him that he was a creature of the night. Bakura often thought he was the darkness its self. For a ten year old boy, those were some pretty dark thoughts, but you had to be tough to survive in Egypt. Bakura returned to his chores. He didn't like doing them, but he didn't want his father to get angry. His father was a kind, but firm man. The people of his village looked up to him. The village's medicine woman, Ama stopped by. She was the oldest woman in the village. His father had told him that a long time ago, she had been a very beatiful woman. So beautiful, that her beauty rivled that of the goddess Isis.<p>

"Hello Bakura."

"Hello Ama."

"What have you been doing?"

"Chores. Is my father back yet?"

"Not yet young one. But Im sure he'll be back soon."

"Darn."

Ama looked inside the house. It was clean. As usual. Bakura always kept the house clean.

"One day Bakura, you'll make a VERY good husband."

Bakura's face turned red with embaressment. He never understood why he had to get married at all. Marriage was pointless. Bakura would've said that he didn't plan on getting married, when Ana, the wife of the village's baker turned the corner, holding her 4 year old son, Ahu's hand and supporting her one year old daughter,Ahmes on her hip. She smilled at him.

"Bakura, your father has returned!"

Bakura's face lit up. He abandoned the reed broom and ran towards the center of the village. His father, Aches was just getting off his horse. Bakura ran to him an hugged him.

"Father! Your back!"

Aches smilled at his son. He loved his only child dearly. He took after his late mother, Ahura. Both of them had white hair and grayish purplish eyes but he had inherited his fathers tan skin and facial features. Aches hugged his son and then turned around to one of the villages women, taking something from her hands. Bakura tried to see what it was. Aches turned around and put the thing wrapped in a blanket in his sons hands. Bakuras eyes widened. It was a baby. He looked at it. The baby had a light tan, as did many egyptian people and dark brown its eyes ruined the image of a regular egyptian person. Its eyes were blue. A strange color among people.

"Father, is it a girl or a boy?"

"A girl,son."

Bakura nodded. His father continued.

"This little girl will be living with us from now on. You'll take care of her wont you?"

Bakura nodded his head diligently. He was happy. Now he wouldn't be bored with cleaning all day. Bakura took the baby inside the house. He figured she was hungry, so he went to go get some goats milk. He dipped it on a cloth and held it towards her mouth. She sucked on it greedily. He noticed that she had little buds of teeth growing smilled. He was glad he didn't have to wait to long until he could feed her regular food. His father came in. He put the baby down, since she had fallen asleep.

"Father, what shall we name her?"

"Why don't you pick?"

Bakura pondered for a moment. "How about Teana?"

"Teana?"

Bakura nodded. "Teana. Whose name means first light of day."

Aches nodded and went to go talk to an old friend of his who was sick. Bakura put Teana in his arms. He brushed a lock of her dark hair from her face.

"No matter what happens in this world Teana, I will alway's protect you."

He didn't know how much his words would mean. Somewhere in the capitol of Egypt, a man was plotting to destroy many people's lives.

* * *

><p>Glossary of names:<p>

Ama: In egyptian it means mother

Ana: In egyptian means the sun

Ahu: In egyptian means the setting sun

Ahemes: In egyptain it means child of the moon

Aches: In egyptian it means lord, prince


	2. It falls apart

Well, I've now posted chapter 2. I hope I wrote a good tragic scene. I feel bad for Yami Bakura, who is right now in the corner for trying to hurt poor little Ryou.(Hugs Ryou)

Ryou: He's soo mean! :,(

Me: I know, but now he's in the corner. No cookies for him.

Bakura: Bitch

Ryou: Yay!

Me:Ryou will you do the disclaimer?

Ryou: Yes Ange. Please review this story, because blood thirsty angle would really be happy and I want her to be happy. She dose not own yugioh, but if she did, Tea would have a different personalty.

Me: Review please!

* * *

><p>"BAKURAAAAAAAA!"<p>

Bakura covered his ears with his hands. Teana had come in the room, shaking him awake. Her little toddler hands pulled his hair. He groaned. He loved Teana, but he hated it when she pulled his hair.

"Alright! I'm up! What do you want?"

"Hungry." She looked at him pitifully.

"Ask father to get you something."

"Him not here. Him all gone!"

Bakura groaned and got up. Teana looked at him with her big blue eyes with an expression that made her look innocent. He put his shoes on and headed to the kitchen. He pondered on what to make for breakfast.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"I want Eggah!" (See bottom page for details)

"Okay, I'll make us some."

He handed her some bread to nibble on. He noticed that her hair was grungy and that her skin was dirty.

"Teana. When did you have a bath last?"

Two daths ago."

"Why didn't you have one yesterday?"

"Too many crocodiles. De Scary."

"After breakfast, your having a bath."

"Fine."

An hour after breakfast, Bakura took Teanas little hand and led her to the Nile river. They stayed on the shallow side of the river, to avoid the currents and crocodiles. He used the soap and scrubbed her body clean. When her bath was done, she grinned mischievously at him and splashed him with water. He grinned at her and splashed her back. She shrieked with delight and splashed back. He picked her up and wrapped a towel around her skinny little body. At that moment, Ana came over with 3 year old Aches toddling after her. Ahu, who was now 6. Ahemes started playing with Teana,as they did everyday. They were only a year apart. Bakura, being 12 years old, didn't play with the 6 year old boy. He didn't even like the kid. He found him very annoying. Ana filled her jar with water. He watched her.

"Bakura," She said "How's your father?"

"He left this morning, again."

Bakura's lips tightened. Ana had lost her husband a year ago. His father and her had been courting each other for awhile. Bakura didn't like this. Ana was nice and all, but he didn't want a mother. Teana was different. She didn't have a mother, so she didn't know what motherly affection was. Eventually, she would need to talk to someone about the bleeding every month thing. He did not want to explain that to her. He said goodbye to Ana and took Teana's hand. The whole way back to their house, she stared at the sky.

"Bakura, the sky is all dark!"

He looked up. Sure enough, the clouds were black, like the night sky. Apparently, this would be one of those day's where it would storm, which was very rare. He hurried Teana inside and shut the window frames, locking them tightly. He also locked the door, in case the winds were strong. Teana was in the sitting room with her dolls, Isis and Bast. She looked happy, so he didn't bother her. He lay on his sleeping mat, and stared at the ceiling. He remembered the village medicine man, Ankh, had had a vision that their village would be destroyed on the day when the sky turned dark. No one had believed him, but Bakura couldn't get that nagging feeling out of his head. Bakura turned to his side and tried to take a nap by listening to the little pitter patter of rain on the roof. Eventually he fell asleep.

The pharaoh's men were stationed at the top of the hill, looking down at the village of Kul Elna. The village wasn't big, but it wasn't very small. It was the perfect place to kill people in order for the pharaoh's plan to work. The men had been told that the village's people were thieves and bandits that killed people mercilessly and that there should be no survivors. Everyone had to die. The pharaoh raised his sword and the men silently ran down the hill.

Bakura awoke from his nap. Feeling sick for some reason. He stood up and went to go find Teana. She was still playing with her dolls. She smiled at him and told him she was hungry. Bakura went to put some bread and hard meat on the table. They were just about to eat, when Aches ran in, his face was as white as a ghost.

"Bakura! Teana! We need to get out of here! NOW!"

"Why? Whats wrong?"Bakura said to him.

"The pharaoh's men are attacking!"

Teana whimpered. Bakura stood up and took her hand, their father led them out the door. Bakura's eyes went wide when he saw what was going on. People were running around screaming and soldiers were grabbing people, killing them and such. Aches led his children into an alley.

"Bakura, watch over Teana. She's your responsibility."

"Yes father!"

He patted Teana's head, giving her something.

"This was your step mother's pendent. She would want you to have it."

He took off his ring and handed it to Bakura. Bakura slipped it on his finger solemnly. Their father gave them a sad smile. Bakura's heart clenched. He knew this was the last time he would ever see his father again. His father took off and went to go fight the soldiers. Bakura took Teana and ran through the village, avoiding soldiers and people. This was proving to be rather difficult. He and Teana hid behind the baker shop. He heard Teana scream. He looked behind him. Ana, Ahu and Ahemes were dead. Ana was lying over her children as if to protect them. Bakura led Teana away from there. Eventually, the crowds of people dispersed and more bodies were on the floor. Bakura was tired. Teana was to. She was to small for so much running and he had to carry her. He looked at Ama's body on the floor. He frowned and squeezed away the tears. She had been like a grandmother to him. He stopped dead in his tracks when the soldiers were rounding up the survivors. He saw his father among them. He his behind the alley, just peeking his head over the wall. Then., the soldiers started stabbing and slashing. Bakura's eyes widened in horror. All he could see was blood and bodies dropping. All he could hear was screaming and crying. He wanted to look away, but found out he couldn't. Suddenly, a soldier spotted him, Bakura took off running. Teana was crying on his shoulder. The soldier grabbed him and slashed his face. He could feel the blood pouring down his cheek. Bakura put Teana down, shoving her behind him. The soldier tried to kill him, but Bakura was fast. He didn't even notice the other soldier come out and hit the butt of his blade on Bakura's head. He fell to the ground, almost passed out. He could only watch as he saw the guards grab Teana and run off. He screamed inwardly, but then felt the dark come over his body.

Bakura awoke. The village was quiet. Too quiet. There were no sounds. No movements. Just silence. He could see the bodies all over the ground. He stood up quickly, searching for Teana. He looked all over the village, in every house, alley way, but he could not finding her. He remembered the soldiers taking her away. Maybe they were going to make a slave out of her. That was no life for her, but at least she would be alive. He looked around for his father. He found his father. He threw himself over him and sobbed. He ignored the blood seeping into his clothes. He was surprised to hear his fathers short, shallow breaths.

"Father!"

"Bakura? My son?"

"Yes father!"

"Where's Teana?"

"They took her father! I tried to protect her!"

His father took his son's hand. He smiled a faint smile at his son.

"I know you did."

"Really?"

He nodded. Bakura felt his eyes water up again.

"Father! Please don't die!"

"I'm dying son. I can see your mother and Ana waiting for me."

"NO FATHER! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Aches put his hand on Bakura's cheek. He looked at him lovingly.

"Find Teana, protect her, give her everything she needs. Be a friend, a brother, or a lover to her."

"Father..."

"I love you son, good bye."

Aches dropped his hand. His eyes lost the glimmer of light in them. Bakura breath stuttered and he closed his father's eyes. There were no more tears in his eyes. The only thing you could see in his eyes were: sorrow, hate, and vengeance. He promised himself he would cry no more.

"I'll find you Teana. And the pharaoh will pay, for everything he did!"

* * *

><p>me:Review please!<p>

Bakura: Can I come out now?

Me: Do you promise to behave?

Bakura: Yes.

Me: Ok ^_^


	3. 6 Years later

Hello Everyone! Its good to see you!

little Teana: Hi everyone!

Bakura: Hello Teana :)

Teana:EEEEP[Hides behind me]

me: Bakura! Stop trying to scare Teana!

Bakura: Fine...

Me: Teana, will you do the disclaimer?

Teana:Blood thirsty Angle does not own Yugioh and never will. Please review and no flames. Just constructive criticism and good comments please. Or Bakura will hurt me.[makes sad face]

Me: Review people or make this little girl very sad!

* * *

><p>6 Years later...<p>

A little girl walked down the palace corridors. Her long dark brown hair flowed behind her as she walked. She had a little bounce in her step as she carried a basket of clothes to the washer women. She paused for a moment a the small chapel of Isis. She looked at the statue of the goddess, smiling down at her people. The little girl smiled. Now, the name of this little girl is Teana. She was brought to the palace at the age of 2. Now she doesn't know what village she came from, but the servants do. They won't tell her though. Teana backed up a little from the statue, and looked at the noonday sun. The sun reflected in her eyes. According to the servants and others, Teana had very special eyes. Blue was an uncommon, and even rare color to have for eyes. All in all, Teana looked very normal. Dark brown hair, pale skin with a faint glow, and rare blue eyes. She had even heard one of the servants say people with blue eyes are blessed by Isis, the goddess of life. Teana looked back at the statue. She closed her eyes, clasped her hands, and started to sing a song she knew from long ago.

"Let us shoulder the light of the priestess's life"

"Upon our gracefully dancing wings of purity"

"Go to sleep in the arms of the one you love"

"Who in order for you to become a star, should not have been born..."

Teana jumped when she heard a clapping sound. She turned around to see the future pharaoh standing behind her. He smiled.

"That was a beautiful song."

She blushed a light pink. She suddenly remembered to bow.

"Forgive me sir, I did not know you were here."

"Its alright. I was walking down to the throne room when I heard the voice of a goddess coming from in here."

Teana's blush deepened. The future pharaoh walked over to her, brushing her bangs away from her face.

"Perhaps your eyes was not the only thing Isis blessed you with."

Her blush deepened crimson. Her face felt like it was on fire.

"Your highness, My voice isn't that good."

"Nonsense. Your voice is the best voice I have ever heard in my life."

"Really?"

His eyes bored into hers with such intensity that Teana wanted to run and hide somewhere.

"Yes. It would be an honor to hear that voice again tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Today is my coronation. My first night as Pharaoh."

"Oh, well I suppose I could..."

"Excellent!"

"TEANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNA!"

Teana shuddered at the sound of Anta, the head of the female servants. Anta stormed over to where Teana was.

"Teana! You are a servant. You do NOT talk to the pharaoh!"

Teana lowered her eyes and bowed her head to the ground.

"Yes Anta."

The pharaoh came to her defense.

"Now ma'am, I was the one who talked to her first."

"Pharaoh!"

Anta bowed her head. The pharaoh shook his head.

"I just asked her if she would sing for me tonight at the party."

Anta gave a quick look at Teana. Her eyes gleamed with pride. She was the one who taught Teana to sing and had raised her like her own daughter. The pharaoh smiled at Teana one last time and then left to the throne room. When he was gone, Anta gave Teana a hug.

"Now the Pharaoh is interested in your voice!"

"Anta, is it really that good?"

"Yes, If it wasn't the pharaoh would've said so."

Teana felt her chest swell with pride. Maybe Isis really did bless her. Anta picked up her basket and motioned Teana to follow her.

"Come child, we have much work to do and Cabar is waiting for us."

* * *

><p>Later that night, a figure in red robes stood over the capitol city of Egypt, watching people do their buisnesse. His band of thieves were getting restless. They wanted to kill and rob people, but they awaited their master's orders. One of them even dared to ask him when to attack.<p>

"Bakura, when do we strike?"

"Shut up Marik! I'll give the signal when I'm ready!"

Bakura felt his blood rush with excitement. 'Soon' he thought 'Soon I'll have the millennium items and have my revenge' He gave the signal and he and his men took off down the cliff.

* * *

><p>Teana was tired. It was past her bed time. She was tired of watching the dancers, and serving the guests and the pharaoh and his priests. She was tempted to fall asleep right then and there. She noticed the pharaoh looking at her. He stood up. The room immediately grew quiet.<p>

"My fellow citizens of Egypt, I have a request that one of my servants Teana, to sing for us."

Teana wanted to refuse, but this was her pharaoh and she didn't want to make him upset, so she went to the center of the room. She heard the Priest, Seto speak.

"A servant girl? Really my Pharaoh?"

The pharaoh spoke to Seto in a brisk tone.

"You haven't heard her voice Seto, it's like a goddess."

Teana started to sing.

"Let us offer to the light that resides in our hearts"

"An old tale of a country awaiting its awakening"

"Our wishes become stars, which can see to tomorrow"

"My love, please wait for me..."

Everyone in the room was speechless. Even Seto was at a loss for words. He never imagined a person having a beautiful voice. When Teana was going to start the second verse, the doors burst open and a guard dropped dead. A man with a tan and purple/gray eyes and unruly white hair stood a few inches away from her.

"Hello everyone! Apparently I wasn't on the guest list! I feel so left out!"

The pharaoh snarled. "Bakura!"

Teana gasped. Standing right in front of her was the thief king! She felt scared and for some reason, curious to why he was here. The pharaoh stood up and spoke.

"Teana! Get away from him! He'll hurt you!"

Bakura's eyes snapped to the little girl in front of him. His blood ran cold. Standing in front of him was Teana. His Teana. He remembered her from all those years ago. She looked exactly like the one he knew. Same hair. Same skin. And the same eyes. Teana didn't like the way he looked at her. At first, his face was tense, and then relief seemed to wash over his face. Teana started to back away. She stopped until he was a little farther from her. Bakura spoke.

"Now, give me your millennium items!"

"WHAT?" Priest Shada exclaimed

Bakura nodded. "That wasn't a request, that was an order! And I brought gifts!"

Teana saw him throw objects that he had probably stolen from tombs and such. It made her angry to think about that. The priests glared at Bakura with absolute disgust. Bakura just sneered at them.

"Not enough? What about this one?"

A sarcophagus was brought out. Teana's eyes widened. That was the coffin of the previous pharaoh. The priests and the pharaohs eyes went wide with hate.

"How...dare...you!" Seto exclaimed

Bakura laughed insanely. Teana felt shivers run down her spine. His laugh was...not normal, and yet to her, it felt so reassuring. He glanced at Teana, smirking a wicked smirk.

"Really pharaoh, I didn't know you were THAT!"

"What?" the pharaoh asked.

"A Pedophile!" Bakura laughed

The Priestess Isis glared at him. She had a vision earlier that day about this little girl and it wasn't good. She feared for this child's safety. She turned to the pharaoh

"Pharaoh, please get that girl away from him!"

The pharaoh turned to the girl.

"Teana, come here where its safe from that monster!"

Before Teana could react, Bakura lunged and trapped the girl in a headlock, her small little feet dangling off the floor and she was struggling.

"Put me down! Put me down!" she wailed.

Bakura ignored her and smirked at the pharaoh The pharaoh looked enraged. He clenched his fists till his knuckles went white.

"Bakura! Put her down! She has nothing to do with this!"

"I think I'll keep for a while."

"BAKURA!"

Seto stepped in front of the pharaoh, holding a golden disk thing on his left arm.

"Enough of this! I summon the mighty Dragon!"

A golden light came down from the roof and a huge red dragon appeared. Bakura smirked and brought out his own disk, which he stole from the tomb of the former pharaoh.

"I summon the great Diabound!"

A Snake like creature appeared in front of him, hissing menacingly at it's opponents. Seto ordered the dragon to attack. The dragon blast the diabound with fire and smoke escalated around the room. Bakura hopped on his horse, dragging Teana up, setting her in front of him. The girl screamed and tried to get off the horse, but Bakura kept a good grip on her. She started to cry. Bakura sighed, feeling slightly bad for the girl, but he had been searching for her for 6 years and wasn't going to lose her again. He led his horse out of the village and into the desert.

* * *

><p>The pharaoh was pacing back and forth in the throne room<p>

"How could we let this happen?" He growled

Isis and Shada looked helplessly at their pharaoh Seto frowned. He didn't think a little servant girl would be that important to the pharaoh Seto looked up at his pharaoh.

"Pharaoh, she's just a servant girl."

The pharaoh narrowed his eyes at his priest.

"She has nothing to do with the problem between Bakura and me!"

Isis put a hand on the pharaoh's shoulder. She gave him a sympathetic look

"Pharaoh, I'm very sure he won't hurt her."

"Why do you say that?"

"Did you not see the look he gave her?"

"A look?"

"Yes. He gave her a look that I've never seen him have before."

"What kind of look?"

"A very soft look, like he cared about her."

Muhad looked up from the floor, giving everyone an uneasy look.

"I think I know why he gave her that look." he said

"Why?" Everyone asked

"She's a survivor from Kul Elna."

* * *

><p>Review please!<p> 


	4. The song

Hello People! Im back!

Teana:Hello

Kaiba: Why do I have to be here?

Me: Because I said so. You have to do the discalimer.

Kaiba:Do i have to?

Me: Do you want me to kidnap Mokuba?

Kaiba: No

Me: Then do the freaking disclaimer!]

Kaiba: Blood thirsty Angle does not own Yugioh and never will. There Angle, are you happy?

Me:Very happy

Teana: Thank you Kaiba(hugs Kaiba)

Kaiba: Get the hell off me!(shoves Teana to the ground)

Teana:(Starts to cry)

Bakura: What the hell did you do(glares daggers at Kaiba

Kaiba: 0.0(runs off and hides)

Bakura: Im going to kill him one day...

Me: I'm sure you will.

* * *

><p>The desert was unusually chilly that night. The winds were stronger than they usually were. Bakura knew the pharaoh wouldn't come after him. Bakura smiled a victorious smile. He had won this time. He had the previous pharaoh's coffin, angered the Pharaoh, and had Teana in his arms. He glanced down at the girl. She had fallen asleep, her lips in a pout whiled she slept. Bakura smiled a rare smile. A smile he would only give just for her. He stopped his horse, tying in to a tree nearby. He gathered some fallen branches, lighting a fire. He left for a moment to go get water. When he came back, he gently nudged Teana until she woke up. Her eyes went wide with fear.<p>

"Don't hurt me! I haven't done anything!"

"Relax, I won't hurt you."

Teana stared at him. She thought he would be a violent person, but he wasn't at all. He seemed, rather calm. He turned away from her and tended to the fire. She scooted closer.

"Why have you kidnapped me?" She asked.

He froze. She realized he didn't want to answer that question, but he sighed and looked up at her.

"I already lost you once, I won't lose you again."

"What?"

He looked up at the sky, examining the stars in the night sky. He began to answer her question.

"About 8 years ago, my father brought a baby to the village, Kul Elna. He handed the baby to me and told me to take care of her. We named her Teana."

Teana's eyes went wide. That couldn't possibly be her. Could it? She nodded for him to continue.

"When you were two, the Pharaoh's army attacked our village and killed everyone except me and you. I was knocked out and you were captured, though I don't know why. I woke up that morning and searched for you. I couldn't find you, but I found our father. As he lay dying, He made me promise that I would find you and protect you. Be anything you need to be." He stopped talking. His eyes were down cast. Teana stared at him.

"What do you mean? Be anything I need you to be?"

He walked up closer to her, his eyes full of seriousness.

"A friend." he walked to her

"Friend?"

"A brother." He stopped at her feet

"Brother?"

"A lover." He crouched in front of her,gazing at her.

Teana gulped. He was very close to her now. She was a little uneasy, and yet, she wanted him there. She felt as if she knew him somehow. She looked into his eyes. Those eyes. Earlier she had seen meanness and evil in them and now, she saw nothing but sorrow. She pitied him. He didn't seem like a bad guy at all. Bakura turned away from her. He heard the fire snap and went to go check it, prodding it a little. He began to hum a song his mother used to sing to him when he was younger. Teana looked up in surprise.

"You know this song?" she asked

"Yes. My mother used to sing it to me."

"Mother?"

"She died when I was 6. You came to the village when I was 10."

"Oh...I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"Will you sing for me? I only know the first and third lyrics."

"I cant sing." he said, looking flustered.

"Please!" she begged.

"Fine!" he snapped.

He cleared his throat and Teana sat back down, waiting for him to start.

"The profile of my destined one, is standing in my mind's eye"

"Let us ignite the light which protects our dreams"

"The stars inform me to choose only one."

"If the person I love calls me, I will change."

He finished his song, looking a little embarrassed by being caught singing. Teana clapped her hands. He wasn't a good singer, but she didn't care. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"It wasn't that good." he grumbled

"Yes it was!"

Bakura rolled his eyes at her. He knew he wasn't good, but Teana had the voice of an goddess.

"Alright, I sang for you, now you sing for me."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"But..."

"Sing." He looked at her in the face

Teana nodded and stood up, thinking of a song she knew.

"It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart."

"Without saying a word, you light up the dark."

"Try as I may, I could never explain."

"What I hear when you don't say a thing."

"The smile on your face, lets me know that you need me."

"There's a truth in your eyes, saying you'll never leave me"

"The touch of your hand say's you'll catch me, whenever I fall."

"You say it best, when you say nothing at all."

She stopped singing and looked at Bakura, he smiled at her and clapped his hands. He took off his robe and threw it at her.

"Lay down. Its time to go to sleep."

Teana snuggled down in the sand and closed her eyes, returning to the world of her dreams.

* * *

><p>"Kul Elna?"<p>

"Yes my pharaoh, though she doesn't know." Isis said.

"I thought everyone was killed except for Bakura."

"For some reason, your father kept her alive."

"Why?"

"I do not know."

Seto stood up and gazed out the window, wanting to retire to his bed chambers. He cared nothing for this girl, but for some reason, she reminded him of Mokuba. He clenched his fist. That girl and Mokuba had nothing in common except for one thing. They were both children. Innocent children who had met horrible fates. Seto didn't like seeing children suffer or meet their end tragically, but it was an unavoidable part of life. Everyone had a fate. It was a fact of life.

"My pharaoh, why would he kidnap a child?" He asked

"He must be using her for ransom." Shada suggested.

"No." said the pharaoh. "He has another motive."

"And what would that be pharaoh?" Seto asked.

"I don't know. But I'm going to find her."

"Pharaoh! We can't let you!" Isis exclaimed

"I don't care. She's a little girl who was unfairly dragged into this mess."

The room was quiet. They knew Teana was just a servant w ho wasn't involved in politics or a priest. She was just a normal little girl trying to make a living. She had lived here since she was two. Isis remembered that day. She saw the previous pharaoh bring a small girl with dark brown hair, pale skin, and rare blue eyes that were hard to find in Egyptian people. The servants tended to the girl and took her away. Their new king was out racing that day, so he had never seen her. Isis went to the window and looked out to the moon. Clasping her hands together, she prayed to the goddess Isis.

"Please Isis, watch over the little girl, keep her safe."

* * *

><p>Bakura awoke the next morning, he looked around for Teana, but she wasn't there. He jumped to his feet, thinking she had run off. He ran to the oasis nearby and heard a voice. He followed it, until he saw Teana, sitting on the ground with a desert bird perched on her finger.<p>

"With all the years between us"

"I know your heart"

"You know I'd never lie"

"Let other people judge us"

"With all their own assumptions"

"You know with me, you never need to hide"

"We'll never be those wide eyed kids who fell in love and"

"We'll never fit inside those narrow lines again"

"We could pretend, we could pretend"

"But that never suited us somehow..."

Teana gasped and turned around. She hadn't noticed Bakura come up and stand behind her. How long had he been there. Teana smiled a nervous smile.

"Sorry, I was thirsty and lost track of time."

"Whatever, we should be leaving now."

"Why?"

"The pharaoh will be after us. No doubt his soldiers are already after us."

"Oh."

He smirked and took a drink of water, also putting some in his cordial. He turned to her.

"But I'm a thief who knows how to cover his tracks."

Teana shivered. She didn't want to know how many things he had stolen in the past. But then again, he had no other way to survive. Bakura took her hand and they walked back to the horse. He put her on it and then jumped on and kicked the horse with his heels, they sped off into the distance, toward a place that was sure to bring back Teana's memories. Hopefully.

* * *

><p>Review please!<p>

*Stares as Bakura is putting a band aid on Teana. Smirks evily and records it.

Bakura: Why do you have a camera?

Me: So the whole world will see your soft side! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!(Runs off)

Bakura: My life is over...

Teana: Review please!


	5. The village of Kul Elna

Me: Hello everyone!

Yami: Hello there! Merry Slavemas!

Me: Yami!

Yami:Ahem, I mean Merry Christmas!

Me: Thats better

Bakura:What the bloody hell is he doing here?(shields Teana from the pharaoh)

Yami:Oh yay, it's Bakura.

Bakura:Shut up dickweed

Teana:Angle, whats a dickweed?

Me:Uhhhhhhhhhh nothing you need to know sweetie.(glares daggers at Bakura)

Yami: Please review! And Ange does not own Yugioh

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

"Pharaoh, are you sure you want to do this?"

Muhad asked the pharaoh as he mounted his horse. Mana stood next to him, smiling brightly as she always did. The pharaoh could see why Muhad liked her. She was energetic and positive, often seeing the good things in people instead of the bad. The pharaoh looked down at his priest.

"I have to save her. She is in trouble. Besides, Seto is coming with me."

Muhad sighed in defeat. Mana clutched his hand.

"Don't worry master, our pharaoh will be fine!" she said.

Muhad nodded and turned back to his pharaoh.

"I agreed with Isis. Bakura won't hurt her."

"How do you know?"

Muhad had no answer to that. He stared at the ground. The pharaoh smiled in triumph. He kicked the horse with his heels and headed to the gate. Seto was waiting for him. The pharaoh had no idea why Seto was coming with him, but he knew better than to ask. Seto had reasons that he wouldn't share unless he really wanted to. Seto acknowledged his king.

"Hello my pharaoh."

"Hello Seto."

Both men went silent. Not really knowing what to say to each other. The pharaoh broke the silence.

"Let us go. We have no time to waist."

"Agreed."

* * *

><p>Teana looked at her surroundings. There were houses everywhere, but no one was there. The whole place was deserted. She felt a shiver go down her spine. This place creeped her out. It felt like she had been here before, but she couldn't remember when. She looked up at Bakura.<p>

"Bakura, where are we?"

"Don't you remember?"

"No."

"We're in the old village of Kul Elna."

Teana's eyes grew as big as a dinner plate. Here she was in a village where everyone except for Bakura and her were murdered. Teana suddenly started to remember something, something she had long forgotten.

Flash back:

"Bakura!"

Bakura looked up from his carving. He was busy carving a knife to use when he had to kill snakes that got into the house, which wasn't very often and his father usually took care of that, but you never were to careful.

"What is it Teana?"

"I scrapped my knee!"

Bakura looked at her knee. It was bleeding and blood was gushing out. Teana looked up at him with her big blue eyes full of tears. Bakura laughed and picked her up.

"Don't worry, it's just a scrape."

"But it hurts!"

Bakura set her down on her stool getting a cloth and dipping it in a bucket of water. He gently dabbed the cloth on her knee, removing the blood and dirt off her.

"Now how did you scrape your knee?"

"I was running and I tripped over something and fell."

"You know your not suppose to run in the houses."

"Why not?"

"It's dangerous."

Teana looked down and Bakura wrapped a cloth bandage around her knee. He patted her head and went back to carving. Teana went and sat next to him. Laying her head in his lap.

"What is it Teana?"

"Sleepy..."

Bakura sighed and stared down at her. For a 2 year old, she sure took up a lot of his time. He put down his carving tools and stroked her head. She gazed up at him.

"Bakura, when is father coming home?"

"Soon."

"When?"

He continued to stroke her hair and eventually she fell asleep with Bakura smiling gently down at her.

Teana gasped. Bakura glanced down at her in alarm, wondering if she was okay. He smiled when he realized she was having a flash back. Her memory was coming back to her as they traveled through the village. Bakura got off his horse and pulled Teana down with him. She was a little shaky from sitting for so long, but she regained her balance quickly. Teana wandered around, with Bakura following her and looked inside the empty houses. One house in particular caught her attention. This house was a little bigger than the others. Teana walked over to it and went inside. She coughed a little. The house was very dusty. She wandered around the rooms until coming to one room that had a little mat, some doll furniture made out of wood and a window over looking the other houses. Teana knew this room had probably belonged to a little girl. Teana felt tears come to her eyes. She left, no longer being able to bear being in that room. She went into the sitting room. On the floor were two dolls. For some reason, she recognized them.

"Isis...Bast..."she whispered

She suddenly remembered these were her dolls. These were the dolls she had played with for the first two years of her life. She felt hot tears pour down her face. She turned around to see Bakura looking at her solemnly

"Bakura...were these mine?"she asked.

He nodded. "Yes Teana. You played with these everyday and I made them for you."

"Was this...our house?"

"Yes."

Teana let out a wail and wrapped her arms around her legs, burying her face in them. She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her. She glanced up, seeing Bakura staring at her softly. She wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest.

"Why did this happen?" She sobbed.

"Ask the pharaoh." he replied angrily

Teana went silent and savored the feeling of his arms wrapped around her. She now remembered this was her home. She grew up here. Played here. Ate here. Slept here. Now, no one even remembered this place.

* * *

><p>Isis looked up from her scroll when she saw Mana approach her. Mana smiled and sat herself next to the priestess .<p>

"Hello Isis!"

"Good afternoon Mana."

"Whatcha doin?"

Isis looked at the younger girl. Sometimes she wondered why Muhad liked this girl, until she remembered that she was so innocent and oblivious to everything around her. He probably thought she would walk into a lion's den and be eaten. Isis was amused at the thought until she saw Mana wave a hand in front of her face.

"Yo hew! Isis! Are you daydreaming about Seto again?" she teased/

Isis blushed and shook her head. Mana was the only person who knew that she was in love with her fellow priest Seto, the wielder of the millennium rod. Isis had been in love with him for years, but she was to shy to even tell him. He probably didn't like her anyway. Mana took her friends hand.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be back safely."

"I'm not worried about his safety."

"Why not?"

"He knows how to take care of himself."

"Oh."

Isis nodded and went back to her scroll. She was about to pick up where she left off when she suddenly had a vision. She saw the thief king and the pharaoh about ready to kill each other. The thief king looked even angrier then he usually looked. Isis was shaken from her vision when Mana started shaking her.

"Isis! Isis! What did you see?"

"The pharaoh...and the thief king...fighting"

"Really? Thats nothing new..."

"No, they looked at each other with more hatred than they usually did."

"Huh, thats interesting. Do you know why?"

"No, but I think our pharaoh is in danger."

Mana stared at her very seriously. If the pharaoh was in danger, that would be a very bad thing. If he died, the Egyptian crown would be lost and their enemies might attack. Mana didn't want anything like that to happen. She then remembered why the pharaoh had left the village.

"Why is that little girl, Teana so special?"

Isis looked at her with a sad expression. Mana knew this wasn't a happy subject.

"She's a survivor from Kul Elna along with Bakura."

Mana's eyes went large. "Really? Whats so special about that?"

"She has the voice of a goddess and strange blue eyes."

"Blue eyes?"

"Yes. A very rare eye color."

Mana went quiet. She still didn't get why the pharaoh was obsessed about a servant girl. She knew he said that he didn't want innocent victims dragged into the whole fight between him and Bakura., but Mana didn't think he was being entirely truthful. There had to be another reason, but what?

* * *

><p>Teana dried her eyes and stood up. Bakura was somewhere in the house so she decided to look around the village some more. She walked past the houses that were empty and looked inside them, finding nothing but dust and objects. She knew she could take the objects, but she wanted them to remain untouched and unmoved. They were here to be a reminder of what had happened here. Teana walked outside the village until she saw a cave. She decided to go in it. Once she was inside, what she saw amazed her. There was a stone, with carvings on it. On each carving, there was a mark that showed where a specific item was suppose to go. Teana gasped when she saw a mark that looked like a puzzle. The same puzzle that looked like the pharaoh's millennium puzzle. Turning around, Teana saw something that made her stomach churn. All around the room, there were sarcophagus. She realized this is where the pharaoh and his soldiers had put the bodies of the villagers in.<p>

"What the...why.?"

"To create the millennium items" a voice said.

Teana turned around to see Bakura standing in there. His voice sounded bitter and cold.

"They needed to sacrifice people to make them."

"Why?"

He looked at her coldly. She didn't really want to hear the answer. Bakura stared at one coffin in particular.

"The world is a cruel place, I learned that already."

"Bakura..."

"Thats why I'm going to posses all the items and take over the world!"

"What!"

"Once I'm in control, no more suffering has to happen."

Teana swore she saw a brief glimmer of sadness in his eyes. She felt bad for what he had to go through. No child should've had to watch their father and other people die. These kind of things changed people for good and left emotional scars on them.

"Bakura...I'm sorry..."

he looked at her in surprise. She smiled and went over to him, giving him a hug. He gave a wan smile and hugged her back. He pointed to the coffin.

"That's our fathers coffin."

"Really?"

"Yes. I think he would be proud to see you have grown"

Teana traced the coffin with her index finger. She wanted to see what he looked like, but she knew he would be a skeleton by now. She wondered if he looked like Bakura.

"Bakura, what did father look like?"

"Well, he had a deep tan, like me, and black hair and my eye color."

"What did your mother look like?"

Bakura tensed. Teana knew she had hit a subject he didn't really want to talk about. Bakura then relaxed and looked at her with a calm expression.

"She looked like me, same hair and same facial features."

"What did she was she like?"

"She was kind, and very loving. She would've loved you."

"How did she die?"

"When I was 5, she got very sick one winter. By that summer, she lost the will to live. I was only 6."

Teana felt even worse for him. First he had lost his mother, then his father and everyone around him and then he lost her. Teana gripped his hand.

"Don't worry Bakura, I'm here."

Bakura ruffled her hair and they walked outside. He mounted the horse and pulled her up after him. They rode off into the west, where Bakura's men were. Teana felt a little nervous. These men were thieves and criminals. She didn't really want to meet them, but she knew Bakura would keep her safe. She could always rely on him.

* * *

><p>The pharaoh and Seto arrived in Kul Elna by night time. They searched everywhere, but there was no trace of Bakura or Teana. Seto ran a hand through his dark brown locks. His dark blue eyes looked tired. He was ready to leave, but his pharaoh wasn't.<p>

"My pharaoh, they're not here."

"But where could they be?"

"How an I suppose to know?"

The pharaoh grumbled and mumbled something under his breath. He didn't like being in this village. It gave him bad vibes and he had the feeling that something was watching him. He remembered Seto telling him that a massacre to create the millennium items happened here when he was 12. The pharaoh knew the millennium items had to be created, but he didn't like how they were created. Did a whole village, save for two survivors, really have to die. It was unfair! The pharaoh felt a little bit of sympathy for Bakura and Teana. No one should have to endure what they went through. No one. Seto placed a hand on the pharaoh's shoulder.

"My pharaoh, we should head back to the palace."

"Your right Seto, they're no longer here."

The pharaoh got onto his horse. He stared up at the night sky, looking at the stars.

"I'll find you Teana." he thought "The thief will pay for what he did!"

* * *

><p>Ohhhh now Teana gets to meet Bakura's hench men! Marik will be there!<p>

Marik:Aren't I special

Me:Yes. Yes you are!


	6. The hideout

Teana:Merry christmas everybody!

Bakura:Bah humbug!

(Me and Teana give Bakura a look)

Bakura:What?

Me:Just shut up and do the disclaimer Florence!

Bakura:I told you never to call me that!(Teana giggles)

Me:Florence Florence Florence!

Bakura:GRRRRRRRRRRR Blood thirsty Angle does not own Yugioh and for fucksake by now you should all know! And Radammit review!

Me:Not very nice are we? Tsk Tsk Tsk

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Marik was standing outside the hideout. He took a breath of the cool air outside and fingered the golden bracelet around his wrist. Bakura should've been back a long time ago. It was unlike him to be late, unless he had been caught, which is unlikely. Marik turned his head to look back inside the hideout. The men were rowdier than usual tonight, most likely because Bakura wasn't here threatening to kill them. Marik took a swig of his water. He sat down on a rock, watching the desert in front of him. It wasn't long before a figure appeared through the darkness. Marik peered through his hand. As the figure came closer, he could see it was Bakura, but there was someone else with him. When Bakura stopped the horse in front of him, he could see it was a little girl around 7 years old with dark brown hair and tired looking blue eyes.

"Bakura, you took your time." Marik mused.

"Shut up Marik, I had buisnesse to attend to."

Marik stared at the little girl. Bakura helped her off the horse. She stumbled a little as she walked, Marik could see she had been on that horse for a very long time. She looked at Marik with curiosity.

"Bakura, who's this?"

Bakura glanced at her before answering.

"Teana,this is my right hand man Marik, Marik, this is Teana."

Teana stuck out her right hand. Marik stared at it with disdain. She wanted him to shaked her hand. Bakura noticed this and gave Marik a look that said "do as the lady says or die". Marik didn't want to die yet so he shook her hand. Teana beamed at him which caused Bakura to smile. Marik didn't know which he should feel creeped out by. Bakura smiling or Bakura having a little girl in the hideout. Bakura motioned Teana to follow him inside. Inside was a mess. Men were fighting, gambling, or sorting through stolen goods. All noise stopped though when Bakura entered. They stared at the little girl, who hid shyly behind Bakura. One thought entered their minds though:Was there master a pedophile? Bakura gave them an unamused look.

"Greetings gents. Its been a while hasn't it?"

All the men nodded vigorously. Bakura smirked.

"I have some rules to set. One, no one is to touch this girl. Understand? Two, you WILL do anything she asks you to do, within reason and three, you are to give her utmost respect. Is that clear?"

The men nodded and Bakura sat down on a gold chair, waiting for one of his men to bring him some food and something to drink. One man spoke out.

"Master, does this mean your a pedophile?"

The man nearly dodged a dagger that was thrown at him. Bakura gave him a glare that almost made Teana pee herself.

"For one, this is my adopted sister and two, I am not a pedophile!"

All the men were silent with fear, not wanting to make Bakura mad. Marik entered the room and sat in another chair next to his master.

"Bakura why is a 6 year old..."

"Seven." a tiny voice said.

Marik looked down to see Teana smiling sweetly up at him.

"Excuse me?"he said

"I'm seven years old." she said.

Marik rolled his eyes. "Fine. 7 year old girl doing here?"

Bakura took a bite of his meat before answering Marik's question. Teana nibbled quietly on a piece of bread.

"She is also a survivor from Kul Elna and my adopted sister."

Marik's eyes went wide. He looked at the girl who was now done with her bread and now drinking some water.

"Really? Are you serious?"

"Why would I lie to you?"

"Good point."

Teana stretched and turned to Bakura.

"I'm sleepy."

Bakura smiled, which still creeped Marik out. Bakura grabbed Teana by her tiny undeveloped waist and plunked her on his lap. She looked a little flustered by this act and tried to get out of his grasp. But Bakura's grip was like iron.

"Bakura...what?"

"You said you were tired didn't you?"

Teana nodded her head and rested her head on his arm. Bakura gave her a gentle smile and stroked her hair. Eventually, sleep settled over the small girl's face and she crashed.

* * *

><p>Isis was sitting next to the window, looking out into the night sky. She had just woken up from a wonderful dream. In her dream, Seto had told her he loved her and they made love together in her room. Isis felt her eyes water up. She had wanted that dream to be so real. She wiped her eyes and made her way over to the well. She sniffed and wiped away more tears. She turned sharply when she heard footsteps coming. She saw Seto standing there, staring at her coolly.<p>

"Isis." he greeted her formally

"Seto..."

He gazed at her with a look of what she thought was concern. She took a deep breath.

"Tell me, what were you crying about?" he asked.

"Its nothing. Just a dream."

"Was it a bad dream?"

"No, just a really good dream."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because I wanted it to be real."

Seto stared at her. Isis looked at him. Oh how she wanted to kiss those lips and run her hands through his dark locks. It made her heart hurt just to see him.

"Isis, is something wrong?"

"No."

Seto walked closer to her until he was just inches away from her face.

"Don't lie to me. What was this dream about?"

Isis squeezed her eyes shut and wrapped her arm around Seto's face, dragging it closer to hers until his soft lips were on her own. Seto's eyes went wide. He never imagined that Isis would be in love with him. To him it was almost...a miracle. She loved him and deep down, he loved her. He always had, even if he had never shown it. He closed his eyes and kissed her back. Isis released herself from him.

"I...I love you...Seto. I always have."

"I love you to, Isis."

He wrapped his arms around Isis's waist and kissed her deeply. Isis felt all her fears wash away. He loved her. HE LOVED HER! Her mind was racing. She felt Seto's tounge sweep across her lips, asking for entrance. She tilted her head and let him in. She loved the way his tongue felt. Seto picked her up bridal style and carried her to his room, locking the door behind him and they finished where they had left off.

* * *

><p>Bakura was in his bed chambers laying on his bed with his elbow propped up, staring at Teana who was sound asleep. He noticed how well her features were. How her dark brown hair fanned out as she slept, her lips in a pout as if she were having a really nice dream. Her cheeks were pink with warmth as a blanket kept her warm. Bakura couldn't help but notice that one day she would be a very beautiful woman in a few years. A <span>VERY<span> beautiful woman. His eyes were now clouded with the thought of her being a woman. Bakura wasn't a pedophile, but he couldn't imagine loving anyone else besides Teana. Sure he had loved his mother, but that was motherly love. He leaned down to Teana's face, staring at her lips. He stopped when his lips were a mere few inches from hers. They almost grazed hers. Suddenly realizing what he was doing, he stopped and got out of her face. If he had kissed her and someone had walked in, they would immediately assume incest was going on. Bakura didn't think that would count since they weren't really related. And his father did tell him that if she needed him to be, he would be her lover. He knew he loved her, so she would love him, wouldn't she? Sighing, Bakura laid back down and closed his eyes. He had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

><p>Me:OHHHHHHHHH Bakura loves Teana!<p>

Bakura:You already knew that

Me:Xp


	7. A new friend

Hello everyone! I'm back!

Bakura:Oh god she's back

*gives Kura a good kick in the nuts*

Bakura:Ohhhh god *doubles over in pain

Marik:I don't want to know

Me:Marik. will you do the review please?*Gives him sweet face*

Marik:Angle does not own Yugioh and never will. Please review

Me:You heard the man!

* * *

><p>"Bakura! Dinner's ready!"<p>

"Okay dear."

Bakura smiled and turned to Teana. She smiled and entwined her fingers with his. She was older now, her dark hair falling down to her waist and she had grown out of her child body, and now she had the body of a woman. A very attractive woman. She had changed, but her eyes were still the same shade of blue they had been for so many years. He wrapped an arm around her waist and she put her hand on her swollen belly. She was going to have a baby soon. He pressed his lips to her soft warm ones in a affectionate kiss and they stood and watched the sun set together.

Bakura sat up from where he was sleeping. For some reason, his body was coated in sweat and his hair was a mess. Also, his scar was hurting for some inane reason. He ran a hand through his white locks. He realized it was only a dream. To make sure, he looked at Teana who was still fast asleep and buried under the blankets. He smiled softly and got out of bed slowly, not wanting to wake her up just yet. He went outside, noticing that the sun was rising and relieved the guard who was guarding the entrance to the hideout. Another guard took his position for the day. Bakura walked back inside and shook Teana gently.

"Teana, time to wake up..."

"Urm..."

She woke up and looked at him with sleepy blue eyes. She yawned and stretched her arms. He extended his hand to her and she gratefully took it. Bakura took her back to the main room and let her sit down, gave her a plate. He grabbed some fruit on it. She ate it quietly while he went off to go do some business. Teana ate slowly. She didn't want him to leave her all alone with these men, but she knew they feared Bakura too much to do anything to her. Marik walked up next to her and sat down, putting some meat on his plate and ate quietly. He stopped eating when he noticed her staring at him.

"What are you staring at?"

"N...Nothing." she turned away with her cheeks tinted pink.

"That's what I thought."

They were both quiet for a moment. Marik didn't really like this girl all to much. She seemed snobby to him. He was tempted to tell Bakura that, but then again, he didn't really want to die just yet. She poked his arm. He turned his head and glared at her.

"What do you want?"

"I'm thirsty."

"What do I look like? A babysitter?"

"No, I just don't know where the water is."

She gave him a sad look, which automatically made him feel bad. All she wanted was some water. Marik remembered that he had to do what this little girl said or else he would die and since he didn't really want to die just yet, he did what she asked him to do. He motioned for her to follow him and she did. Teana didn't know what to think of Marik. At a first glance, he seemed like someone who hated people and wanted nothing to do with them, but then again, maybe he wasn't that bad. He lead her to a well that was outside behind the hideout. He handed her a bucket and she went to go get water. She started humming something while she pulled the bucket up. Marik stood behind her, since he had nothing better to do and since she didn't know her way around the place. He stopped his train of thoughts when he heard her humming something. His eyes widened. The sound was beautiful. Like the voice of a goddess. It was even better when she started singing actual words.

"It's magic, when you are here beside me"

"Close your eyes and let me hold you tight"

"Everything I could ever need is right here in my arms tonight"

"Sounds of day fade away, stars begin to climb"

"Melodies, fill the breeze, sweeter all the time!"

Marik just stood there, not being able to say anything. He was transfixed by this little girl and her voice. Sure he had heard other people in his life sing, but none of them compared to this girl. He bet that if she had the chance, she could beat all those people who were singing in the pharaohs palace and blow them off the stage.

"She has a beautiful voice doesn't she?"

Marik turned around to see Bakura gazing at the little girl. His eyes and face seemed much calmer than they usually were. This girl had done something to Bakura. She had stolen his heart. Marik nodded and Bakura left again to return to business. Teana turned around and grasped Marik's hand.

"Marik, was it bad?"

"No" He couldn't help but smile at her childish insecurity.

Teana smiled a cute little smile and he led her inside. He thought that maybe he had been wrong about her.

"Marik?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think we could be friends?"

Marik stared at her. Friends? He didn't think anyone would ask him that. He had only one friend. That was Bakura. They met when they were both 13 and robbing a bread stand. They were friends ever since then. But, Teana was so innocent, that it couldn't possibly hurt to be her friend. He smiled a friendly smile at her

"I suppose so Teana. I suppose so."

* * *

><p>Review!<p>

Teana:Ange, whats wrong with Kura kun?

Me:He'll be fine sweetie

Teana:-.-


	8. Desire

Me:I'm back!MWHAHAHAAHAHAHA!

Bakura:Did you take your medicine this morning?(looks at me suspiciously)

Me:No...Wait a minute! I don't even take pills!

Bakura:Just checking...

Me:Grrrrr(starts a glaring war

Pharoah:Hello!(see's me and Bakura having a glaring war)I'm not even going to ask

Me:Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Blink!

Bakura:(Smirks)No

Me:Radammit!

Pharoah: Is someone going to do the disclaimer?

Teana: I will. Angle does not own Yugioh and never will. Also, she would like to thank Princess Of the nile for reviewinga and helping her with ideas. Angle says she will write a story for you someday!

* * *

><p>"Bakura..."<p>

Bakura looked down to see Teana smiling sweetly at him. He smiled at her, wondering what she wanted.

"What do you want kiddo?"

"I need to bathe."

Bakura looked at her. She did look pretty grungy. He knelt down to her eye level and replied to her request.

"After dinner, I'll take you to the river."

She beamed at him and gave him a hug. He returned the hug. He liked the way she felt. Even if she only reached to his waist and he was a pretty tall person or so to speak. Not as tall as some people, but tall enough. After a little while she let go of him and scampered off to go find Marik. She stumbled a little, but recovered quickly. Bakura watched her as she bounced off into the hallway. It reminded him of the time she first started walking.

* * *

><p>Flashback:<p>

The night was cool and most of the houses were light with candles or torches. The baker man was baking and his wife, Ana was tending to her children. Ama was heading to her house at the edge of the village and Bakura was waking home from his spearfishing expedition, which had been a success. He had caught 5 fish in all, making sure they were big fish and not really small ones that weren't edible. Bakura had a little bounce in his step. Wait till his father heard of his success at fishing. Bakura opened the door, only to see his father, with Teana on his hip, getting his hat on. Bakura's heart fell. Now his father wouldn't get to have the fish he caught. Bakura looked at his one year old adopted sister and gave her a small smile. She gave him a toothy smile and waved her little hands at him. His father turned around and put Teana on the floor. He walked over to his son

"Bakura, I have to leave now."

"How come father?"

"A friend of mine has just died."

Bakura went silent. He wondered which friend it was.

"Who was it father?"

"Alim, the carpenter of El Kubrah."

"Oh, that's too bad."

Aches put a hand on his son's shoulder. He noticed the fish he had caught for their dinner and felt proud of him for doing it on his own.

"Is that our fish for our supper."

"Yes father."

"And you caught it? My my I'm very proud of you."

Bakura felt his chest swell up with pride. His father had noticed him! His father was proud of him! His father rubbed his head and went out the door, jumping onto his horse and riding off into the east. Bakura watched him go and smiled. He shut the door and turned to Teana who was playing with...a rock! He acted quickly and took the rock away from her. She looked at him with big blue eyes and he watched as her lower lip trembled. He knew a full blow wail was not far away. He put her doll in her hand's and she immediate stopped her crying. She laughed and banged the doll on the floor. He breathed a sigh of relief and went to go cook their dinner. After he was done cooking he sat her on the table and attempted to feed her. At first she was reluctant and didn't want to eat the hot food, but eventually hunger took over and she started eating. He fed her slowly, not wanting her to choke and when she was done, he put her in his lap and started eating his own. The fish was good, he would admit that. Teana played with his hair and babbled incoherent words at him. He patted her head and put her on the floor. He grabbed water from the bucket and began scrubbing the dishes. When he was done, he plonked down on his stool and gazed at Teana, who was still playing with her doll's. She noticed him looking at her and giggled. Suddenly, she got into crawling position and got up onto her knee's. Bakura watched as she started standing up on her own. He watched as she just stood there, not knowing what to do. He got up and walked over to her, taking her hands with his, guiding her across the room. She plonked herself down of the floor and he went back to his stool. She smiled at him and slowly started walking to him. She stumbled at first, but then she started getting a little better. He held her hands out to her.

"Come on Teana, you can do it!"

She babbled and made her way to him, falling down in his arms and beamed at him. He laughed and set her down on his lap. She stayed there until she began growing tired and fell asleep. Bakura got up and changed her into her night dress and set her on her sleeping mat. He noticed she looked so cute when she was sleeping. He stroked her fuzzy hair and kissed her cheek good night.

End flash back

* * *

><p>"Bakura. A caravan is coming this way. What do we do?"<p>

Bakura turned to see Ahi, one of his oldest followers standing next to him with a look on his face that said:What were you thinking about? Bakura gave a wolfish grin and replies to his question

"Find Marik and summon the rest of the group. I'll give the rest of my orders once everyone is here. Go!"

The man ran off to go find Marik and the rest of the band of thieves. Bakura pulled out his golden dagger. He had named it Ahura, after his mother. He grinned an evil grin, placing the blade between his lips. He had been itching to see blood spill everywhere and had dark thoughts about doing that to some of his men. His men didn't trust Bakura, but they knew he was a good thief and they did it for the treasure and money. Also, they feared him. Bakura was famous and not someone you'd want to mess with. He wasn't called the thief king for nothing. Bakura headed to the main hall where his men and Mairk were now assembled. Bakura jumped onto one of the tables and addressed his men

"Men, I'm sure you've all heard that there's a caravan out there waiting to be pillaged."

His men cheered and shouted things Bakura hoped Teana wouldn't be able to hear.

"Men! We will hide out in the sand and attack when they are close to us! Lets move out!"

Bakura lept off the table and led his men to their horses and they went to go spill blood and pillage the caravan

* * *

><p>Teana sat on Bakura's bed and looked at the room more closely than she had before. The room was covered with jewels and fabrics of all different kinds. The bed was the most soft es thing she had ever slept on in her life. Servants and peasants slept on matts, but the pharaoh, the priests, and other rich people slept on beds. This was a real bed! Teana remembered one time when she and Anta were changing the covers to the old pharaoh's bed when Teana jumped on it. Anta was furious, but she was more scared for Teana. Teana didn't understand until Anta told her that getting onto the pharaohs bed could get her thrown in the dungeon. She hadn't yelled at Teana, she was only 4 at the time and had learned her lesson fast. Teana was pulled out of the memory when she realized that she couldn't remember what day it was! She knew her birthday was this month and she would be 8 years of age, but it could've already happened by now! She was either 8 or still 7. It was so confusing. Teana paced the room and looked through the drawers. She found a bunch of robes that were a lot bigger than her. Sighing in disappointment, she continued looking through the drawers until she found a chest. Opening it, she found the most beautiful dresses in the world! She pulled out a white one and held it up against herself. To her surprise and joy, it was just her size. She got out of her dirty servant dress and pulled on the clean, soft cotton fabric. The dress looked like a princess would wear it! It went to her knee's and was lined with gold. It had no sleeves, so it was all held together in the shoulder area. That was fine with Teana, she hated sleeves, they made her arms uncomfortable. Smiling to herself, she pulled out another one. This dress was red, and it had a slit in the leg area. Teana immediately knew this dress was meant for a woman. A woman. Teana knew that boy's became men and girl's became women. If she were still in the palace, she might have been married at the age of 12. Teana went over to the large mirror Bakura had in his room. Holding the dress up to herself, she looked at herself, trying to imagine herself as a young woman.<p>

"Wow...I can't see myself..."she said to herself quietly

Instead of seeing herself as an older person, all she could see is her own reflection. Frozen in place. A girl of 8 or 7 years of age forever. Teana rather liked the idea of staying young forever. But what about Bakura? She didn't know why, but she wanted to be his only person that he needed forever. It was strange, he was 10 years older than her, but for some reason, Teana believed they were soul mates. And she didn't want it any other way. Turning around, she started singing a song.

"Who is that girl I see?"

"staring straight back at me"

"when will my reflection show, who I am inside?"

She stopped when she saw Bakura appeared in the door way with a serene expression. He smiled at her and then looked at the dress she was wearing. She thought for a moment he was mad that she was wearing a dress from one of his chests, but he didn't seem mad at all. In fact he was quite pleased.

"That's a nice dress. It looks good on you."

"You don't mind that I went through your stuff?"

"As long as nothing's broken."

He sat down on the edge of the bed and watched as she twirled around the room, showing off the dress. As she twirled near him, he caught her around her small waist and sat her on his lap. Her cheek's had a small blush on them. He smiled at her.

"Oh, Teana, it's time for dinner."

"O...okay." she replied a bit flustered

He took her by the hand and they walked to the main room. The room was cluttered with treasures, cloths, jewelry, and food. Teana's eyes lit up with wonder at what she saw. The one thing that caught her eye was a pretty silver necklace with sapphires in it. To some it might have been simple looking, but to her, it was the most beautiful thing on the planet. Bakura noticed what she was staring at and smiled. He sat her down next to him and food was brought. The room was full of noise and laughter. Teana never felt more happier than she had ever felt in her life. Until one man, who was a bit tipsy started to say something that had words Teana had never heard of in her life

"Bakura...who's the f****** B**** next to you?"

Fortunately, Marik's hands went over her ears before he could say the word's he was going to say. Teana looked at Marik curiously. She wondered why he did that. He clenched his hand's over her ears even tighter when Bakura stood up and started yelling at the man

"YOU F****** SON OF A B*****!HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!"

Marik cleared his throat, causing everyone to look at him.

"Gentleman, there is a LADY present!"

Teana waved to them and gave them the most angelic smile they had ever seen from a little girl. Apparently, that sobered them up and the man groveled at Bakura's feet.

"Please master! Forgive me!"

"Very well, you're forgiven."

Marik removed his hand's from Teana's head and Bakura took her hand and lead her away from the men. He took her outside, put her on the horse and got on himself.

"Bakura, where are we going?"

"To get you a bath."

"Whoops, I forgot. Hehehehe"

He smiled again. He loved her laugh. It was like wind chimes on a breezy day. When they got to the river, Teana remarked on how beautiful it was in the moonlight. How the stars reflected off the water and how the moon seemed to be painted in the water. Bakura had never thought of this, but than he quickly remembered that Teana was still a child. Of course she would think such things. She was still innocent to the world around her. For a moment, a small part of him wished he could be a child still. But then he remembered that Teana needed him to provide for him. He knew his father wanted him to protect her, but to Bakura, it seemed like more than an order. It seemed like his own desire. His desire to protect her, to hear her godlike voice. Yes, that is what he wanted more than anything else in the world. Teana, his little goddess. He was pulled out of his thought's when he saw her undress and head into the water. He didn't mean to look but looking at her in the moonlight made his heart stop. Now Bakura knew that he wasn't a pedophile, he just loved Teana more than anything else in the world. If he wanted her for womanly love, he would be glad to wait another 8 or more years. It would be worth it. He imagined her years from now, with her body curved in the right places and breasts that weren't to big or small. And her hair reaching her back down to her waist. Now wouldn't that be a sight to see? He suddenly remembered his chivalry and turned around, not wanting to scare her or make her uncomfortable. He just stood there and listened to her sing.

"The profile of my destined one, is standing in my mind's eye"

"Let us ignite the light which protects our dreams"

"The stars inform me to choose only one"

"When my loved one calls to me, I will change"

He smiled and closed his eyes, savoring her voice. Even when she was 2, he knew that she would be an amazing singer when she grew up.

"Bakura?"

"Hm?"

"I'm done."

He threw her a towel, which she caught and dried herself off. She pulled her dress back on and waited for him. He looked at her, noticing her hair looked better and her skin wasn't dirty. She looked so pure and innocent, that it made him ache. He grasped her hand. She looked at him with an eyebrow raise.

"What is it Bakura?"

"Sing. Sing a song for me."

She smiled at him and ran through a list of songs in her head. There was one song she knew that was part of a story Anta told her about 12 princesses. She decided to sing that.

"Who are those little girls in pain?"

"Just trapped in castle of dark side moon"

"Twelve of them shinning bright in vain"

"Like flowers that blossom just once in years"

"They're dancing in the shadow's like whispers of love"

"Just dreaming of place where they're free as dove"

"They've never been allowed to love in this cursed cage"

"It's only the fairy tale they believe"

Bakura clapped and Teana gave him a mock bow. He removed his robe when she shivered and motioned for her to turn around. She turned around, but she noticed how nicely toned his abbes where. She admitted that if he weren't a thief and their village was still around, he would be considered extremely hot. When he was done, he put her back on his horse and they rode off into the night, back to the hideout. When they got to his room, he handed her the necklace she had liked. Her blue eye's widened and she gave a little shriek of joy, like if a parent gave their child some candy. She threw her arms around his waist and exclaimed

"Oh my gosh thank you Bakura!"

Then she sat down in his lap and kissed his scar. He smiled and patted her head, which he seemed to do a lot. She then ran off to go show Marik. Bakura laid back in his bed, tracing the spot where she had kissed him. Her lips had felt warm and soft on his cheek. He smiled and closed his eyes. Hoping to dream of her again that night.

* * *

><p>Me:Review!<p>

Teana:Where's Bakura kun?

Me:Over here(Kura appears)

Bakura:Word to your momma

Teana:But our mom's dead

Me:Ouch

Teana:(Grabs his hand) Come on Bakura! It's time to play dress up!

Bakura:I refuse to dress up in ridiculous costumes

Teana:(Gives him sad adorable puppy eyes)

Bakrua:Can't...Resist...Cuteness...(follow's Teana)

Me:Oh this I gotta see! Review please!


	9. Trouble

Hello everyone, I'm back. Bakura will be out here in a minute so, I'll go ahead and do the disclaimer. I don't own Yugioh and never will. Now, let me introduce, Yugi, the pharaoh,Ryou, Joey, Tristan, Duke,Mai, Serenity, Mai, the kaiba brothers, the Hawkins, Valon, Alister, Raphael, and Dartz to see my latest project. Heh heh heh

Serenity:Joey, she scares me

Joey:Well, don't be scared sis, I'm sure she's harmless, right?

Me::D

Mokuba:Seto, I'm officialy scared now

Seto:Don't worry, I'll fire her one day.

Me:now, let me introduce Princess Florence!(Bakura appears in a pink princess dress and make up)

Teana:I did all this!(Hugs me)With Angles help with make up and actually getting him into the dress

Bakura:I...look...ridiculous!1

Ryou:Nonsense, you look so pretty!

Bakura:You have 5 seconds to run...

Ryou:EEEP!

Me: -_-

* * *

><p>The pharaoh looked out his window to see dark clouds piling up in the sky. Today would be one of those day's where it rained. How nice. Not. The pharaoh hated rainy day's. He always thought something bad would happen. Normally he was wrong. He didn't hear the door open and didn't see Shada walk in.<p>

"My, pharaoh we have heard nothing from Bakura in 4 day's."

"I am aware of that Shada."

"What do you propose we do?"

"We wait."

"Wait?"

"Yes. He's obviously planning something and the only thing we can do is wait."

"But...Yes sir."

Shada left the room and the pharaoh continued to watch things outside his window. One thing caught him off guard. Seto...and Isis holding hands? He saw Seto say something and Isis laugh. But the thing that caught his eye, was when Seto kissed her and she kissed back. The pharaoh soon realized, that these two were courting. How long had this been going on? He decided to investigate later. The pharaoh left his room. He went down into the hallway and into the other garden until he saw Muhad, who was supposedly training Mana. What surprised him the most was when Muhad kissed Mana and she threw her arm's around his neck. The pharaoh rolled his eyes and returned to his room. He sulked. Everyone seemed to be in love with somebody, except for him. The person he was in love with was a child and a servant for that matter! He groaned and leaned back into his bed. This was turning out to be a suckish day.

* * *

><p>"Bakura, what's that?"<p>

Bakura turned to see what Teana was pointing at. It was a black door that was made from a rare kind of wood from a foreign country. Bakura knew what it was and it was not a place for children to be in.

"That room is dangerous Teana. Don't go in it."

"Okay."

They continued their way to the main hall. Teana still wondered what day it was, but she decided she'd ask later. Bakura seemed pretty busy and she didn't want to disturb him. He sat her down at the table, grabbed some food for her and left the room while she ate. While she ate, she continued to wonder about that door. What was behind it? Now she really wanted to know. She decided to ask Marik who was right next to her.

"Marik, what's behind that black door?"

Marik froze from eating his bread. He looked at Teana who was staring innocently at him. He didn't really think he should tell her.

"It's nothing Teana. It's not something for children to be in."

"Why?"

"Because. Now be a good girl and stay out of it."

"Fine..."

Marik really should have known better, but since he had never really been around children before, he didn't know theses things. Children were really snoopy. Teana got up and went to go get water from the well. She passed the door again. She was tempted to open it, but then she would get in trouble and she didn't want trouble, so she stayed out of it. But the door seemed to be calling her. It seemed to say

'Open me! Open me! Open me!'

Teana shivered and retreated. She found her way to the well, pulling up the water and singing a song that she had wrote herself.

"I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy"

"I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, Be everything that you need"

"I love you more with every breath Truly, madly, deeply, do"

"I will be strong, I will be faithful"

"Because I'm counting on a new beginning, a reason for living"

"A deeper meaning, yeah"

"I wanna stand with you on a mountain"

"I wanna bathe with you in the sea"

"I wanna lay like this forever, until the sky falls down on me"

Teana stopped singing. She hadn't thought of the rest of the lyrics. She decided she would work on them today and then when she finished the song, she would sing it to Bakura and he would be so happy! He would give her that smile that she loved seeing. She loved his smile. It made her feel like everything was okay. Teana drank her water and returned inside. She found herself walking to that door again. Her fingers rested on the handle. Her conscience was telling her not to open it but her curiosity got the best of her. She twisted the knob to the right and slowly creaked the door open. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

* * *

><p>"Marik? Have you seen Teana?"<p>

Marik was busy sharpening his knife when Bakura appeared with a worried look on his tan face. Marik still thought Bakura caring about someone was still creepy. He shook his head.

"Last time I saw her was at breakfast."

"Do you know where she went?"

"She went to go get water."

"It takes this long to go get water?"

Both men went silent. They both realized in one split second where Teana went to. Marik looked at Bakura.

"You don't think..."

"Oh no Marik, I don't think. I know."

"She went into that room!"

"After I specifically told her not to!"

Bakura took off down the hall, leaving Marik standing there gaping after him. Teana was in for it now. Marik knew that for sure. He hoped Bakura wouldn't be too hard on her, but she did disobey his orders and that was unacceptable.

* * *

><p>"Hey Pharaoh!"<p>

The pharaoh turned around to see Mana running towards him. Muhad wasn't with her and she gave him a huge hug. The pharaoh returned the hug. Mana turned to him with her huge turquoise eyes staring at him.

"Whatcha doin out here all alone?"

"Just thinking."

"About what ?"

"How Teana is and what Bakura is up to."

"Well...that sounds...fun."

The pharaoh gave a chuckle and smiled. That's what he loved about being Mana's friend. She always made him smile and laugh when he needed it.

"Pharaoh, why is this girl so special?"

"Well, she's innocent in this whole situation."

"Lie!"

The pharaoh looked at her in surprise. How had she caught on so quickly?

"Why do you think I'm lying?"

"Because I'm wise and I know you so fess up!"

"Well, I...I...Love her."

Mana looked at him with wide eyes.

"Pharaoh...your not a ….."

"No Mana, I'm not a pedophile."

"Good."

The pharaoh laughed. He laughed so hard that tears were pouring out of his face.

"Hey pharaoh, why do you love her?"

"When I heard her voice and saw her, I knew from that moment on, she's the one for me."

"But...she's a servant and a child"

"I can wait for her to grow."

Mana looked uneasily at her friend. She thought he was insane, but she didn't say so. After all, she didn't want to make him upset. After all, Muhad was a few years older than her, but that was different. Mana gave her friend a hug and skipped off.

* * *

><p>Teana's eyes widened when she saw what was in the room. Everything in the room was dangerous. Knives hanging from the walls, swords pointing everywhere, axes and clubs scattered around. She knew that if she tripped or stepped on something, she could seriously get hurt. No wonder Bakura didn't want her going in here. She explored the room even further. As she explored the room even farther, she noticed the weapons looked even more scarier than the previous ones. Some of them even had blood coated on them. Teana froze. This room was scaring her. She couldn't move. All she could do was stare at the weapons.<p>

"What...What is this room?" she asked

"The weapons room."

Teana turned around to see Bakura staring at her. She noticed that his face was tense and he looked angry. He was angry at her for disobeying his orders. She looked down at the floor in shame. She didn't want him to be mad at her. She was just curious.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING IN HERE!"

She stiffened. He had never yelled at her before. Sure, he had snapped at her, but never had he yelled at her. He was beginning to scare her.

"YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN HURT!"

Angry was not a good word to describe how he felt at the moment. He was LIVID. How dare she disobey what he told her. He told her to keep out for her own safety. But did she listen? NO!

She went ahead and walked right in. She could've tripped or stepped on something. Dammit she could be dead right now!

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! WERE YOU WANTING TO GET HURT?"

Teana sniffed. He realized she was beginning to cry. Obviously, no one had ever yelled at her before. Bakura roughly grabbed her by the arm, and picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder and walking out the door. Teana gulped and stared at the men who were staring at her. She noticed they were looking at her with pity and...fear. Bakura plonked her down in his room and glared at her. She bit her lip and looked away.

"I'm...I'm sorry, I just …..."

"Just what?"

"I just wanted to see what was in there."

Bakura sighed and ran a hand through his white locks. He didn't really want to have to deal with this. Obviously curiosity had gotten the best out of her. Now he regretted not telling her before what was in there. If he had, this situation wouldn't have happened. He looked at her, his gaze was softer and Teana looked up at him with sad blue eyes. Bakura put his hand on the door knob and said

"I'll deal with this later, your not coming out until dinner. That is your punishment."

He left and Teana sat on his bed. She curled up and cried. She didn't mean to cause all this trouble, but she knew she deserved to be punished. She didn't listen to him and she could have gotten hurt. She knew he was only concerned about her safety. She stopped crying and decided to take a nap.

* * *

><p>Bakura was seething in his chair. His men were beginning to irritate him, Teana got into trouble and was now missing lunch, and he yelled at her. He didn't like having to yell at her. He didn't like seeing her cry, but he couldn't let her get away with disobeying orders. She may be a child, but children had to learn.<p>

"Bakura, are you sure you weren't to hard on her?" Marik asked

"No Marik, she had to learn."

"still."

Bakura went silent. His day was turning out to be a crappy one. He now felt bad for yelling at her. She was only curious. And it was his fault for not telling her what was inside that room. It was his responsibility for looking after her. He went outside for a few minutes. The sky had rainclouds, which meant it was going to rain soon. He looked at the sky and tried to think of something happy. He thought of the day Teana first learned to speak. His father wasn't there, but when was he? Always off on some mission or job. It wasn't fair. Not for him or Teana. He remembered that day very well.

* * *

><p><span>Flashback:<span>

"Father, must you leave again?"

It was around noon when his father put on his traveling clothes. He was off to go do more things. It occurred to the eleven year old boy that his father was never around. He was now beginning to realize this was how mother had died. It wasn't because of heatstroke, as his father had said, it was because she fell into depression. He now knew his father was to blame, and his father knew it.

"I'm sorry son, but it's my job to provide for this village and out enemies must be stopped."

"I understand father."

His father gave him a sad smile and left the house. Bakura sat down and rested his head in his hands. Teana toddled over to him and tugged on his arms. He smiled. She always seemed to know when he was feeling down. She smiled and babbled.

"Bakura tad."

Bakura looked up in surprise. Had Teana just said his name? He stared at her with shock.

"Teana, what did you just say?"

"Bakura tad."

Bakura smiled and scooped her up in his arms and swung her around. Teana had just said her first word! She laughed and pulled at his hair. She smiled and patted his cheek.

"Teana luv Bakura"

Great, now she knew two words. Maybe this day wasn't turning out to be bad after all.

End flashback

* * *

><p>Bakura smiled at the memory. Those times were good times. Those two years had been the best years of his entire life. He wished that he could go back to those times when the only thing he had to worry about was what to have for dinner and if his father was going to marry again. He knew that would never happen. All they were now where memories. Those people were dead now and eventually, he and Teana would be too. But hopefully, not for a very long time. Bakrua laid back and watched the clouds. He didn't realize he had been out for a very long time. When he got back inside, he went to his room. Teana was napping so he gently shook her awake. She looked at him wearily.<p>

"Did you have a nice nap?"

"Yes."

"It's time for dinner."

"Okay."

Before he let her leave the room. He wrapped her arms around her in a hug. She hugged him back and gave him a bright smile. He had forgiven her and now everything was okay again. He picked her up around the knee's and she wrapped her arms around his neck, laying her head on his shoulders. He walked into the dining hall and they started eating. Teana was quiet. She wanted to know what day it was. Earlier she had asked Marik, but he didn't know. Teana turned to Bakrua.

"Bakura, what day is today?"

He turned to her. He didn't think she would really care what day it was.

"The 17 of August."

"Really?"

Marik looked at her with a puzzled look. He didn't think the 17 was something to get excited about. "Whats so special about the 17 There's nothing special about it."

Teana's eyes went wide with hurt. Marik regretted what he had just said right when she replied.

"Tomorrow's my birthday!"

And she burst into tears

* * *

><p>Review!<p> 


	10. Happy Birthday

Happy New years everyone!

Bakura:Is that really necessary?

Me:Yes. Now Fluffy, stop being a sourpuss

Teana:Bakura kun, why are you grumpy?

Bakura:I had a bad night and had trouble washing the make up off.

Me:I can see that. Teana, will you do the disclaimer?

Tean:Angle does not own Yugioh and never will. Pleas review

*Random girl with dark brow hair and blue eyes appears*

Bakura:Who the bloody hell are you?

Girl:Whoops, was I not suppose to appear yet?

Me:Nope

Girl:When do I appear?

Me:Go away! You'll spoil the story and I don't want that!

* * *

><p>"Teana...Teana..."<p>

"Uh...what ?"

Teana opened her eyes to see Bakura caressing her hair and smiling at her. She yawned and stretched.

"Happy birthday."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Bakura raised an eyebrow. He never understood why she wrapped her arms around his neck, but he figured she just did it to show her love, so he didn't say anything about it. He just carried her to the dinning hall. Marik was waiting for them with a smile on his face.

"Happy birthday Teana!"

She blushed and gave him a hug from her position in Bakura's arms. Bakura put her down and let her sit in his golden throne. He set a plate in front of her, putting some strawberries and some weird white stuff on it. She looked at Bakura.

"Bakura, what's this white stuff?"

"It's called cream."

"Cream?"

"Yes. It's from Greece and it's delicious."

Teana put some in her mouth. Her eyes lite up. This stuff was delicious. She tried some with a strawberry. It was even better! Teana looked at Bakura. He smirked. That same smirk that melted her insides. When she was finished, he took her to the well, like she did every morning. He watched her as she lifted the bucket while singing happy birthday to herself. He smiled, then frowned. Remembering the dream he had last night.

* * *

><p><span>Flashback:<span>

Bakura bolted from his sleep, his body covered in sweat. He had the weirdest, creepiest dream in the whole world. He ran a hand through his white hair. The bed shifted as Teana woke up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and she rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Kura, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Bakura felt something was wrong. The way Teana was acting. She never rested her head on his shoulder and she certainly never called him Kura. Also, she felt weird. He turned over so that she was pinned beneath him. His eyes widened. She was naked and she had breasts. Also, his groin hurt so that meant they had been up to something earlier. He realized Teana was a grown woman now. Something walked over to their bed. Bakura tensed, as if another thief was coming to sneak around his bed. Instead, it was a little girl with his white hair, Teana's light tan skin, and blue eyes. She crawled into bed with them. Teana stroked the little girl's hair.

"Layla, what is it?" she asked.

"Can I sleep with you and daddy? I had a bad dream."

Bakura stared at the girl. Did she just call him daddy? Since when did he become a father? And since when did Teana become a woman?

End flashback

* * *

><p>Bakura had woken up right after that. He seemed to be dreaming a lot about Teana. He knew it was wrong to think about her that way, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't seem to stop thinking about how much he wanted to make love with her. It was becoming unbearable. Bakura snapped out of his thought's when Teana nudged him. He looked down at her, seeing she was already to go. He smiled. He was going to take her out for the day. Just him and her . All day long. He motioned her to follow him. She did, wondering where they were going. He led her to the stables where the horses and other animals were kept. He pulled out his favorite horses and pulled Teana on it. He climbed on after her and took the horse out of the stables. They rode for what seemed forever until that afternoon where they arrived at a village. All around were vendors and stands, selling oils, food, cloth, furniture, and jewelry. Teana's eyes lit up with wonder. She had never been to a market before in her life. Anta and the other servants had kept her in the palace, thinking she was too young to go outside to the city. They thought she would be kidnapped and sold into slavery. Bakura tied the horses to one of the stables and paid the man. He took her by the hand, leading her through the market. Teana stopped at one of the vendors selling bracelets. There were all different kinds of them:Gold, silver, pink, blue, green, yellow, white, black. All of them were made from a special kind of glass that was imported all the way from China.<p>

"See anything you like Missy?"

Teana looked up at the man selling the objects. His hair was greasy and it was slicked back. He had an aftershave and was a very fat man. Teana felt shy and nodded. Bakura leaned over her shoulder and looked at them. He looked interested. She could understand why. Being a thief meant every kind of jewelry had some type of value to them. Teana looked down at her silver and sapphire necklace. It was even prettier than those bracelets. She fingered her pendant, the pendent with the huge diamond encased with bronze on a bronze chain. It belonged to her adopted mother, also known as Bakura's mother. She pointed at the gold glass bracelet with ruby's encased on it.

"I...I like this one."

The man leaned closer to her. He smirked at her.

"How much are you willing to pay for it?"

"Ummm well..."

"How about that pendent you got there?"

Bakura grabbed the man by the throat. No one seemed to be paying attention to them, which made Teana glad. Bakura sneered and brought his knife to the man's throat. The man gulped.

"Stupid man, do you know who I am?"

The man gasped, realizing who he was addressing to.

"Ba...Bakura...!"

"That's right. Now tell me, why you would be so disgraceful in front of a lady?"

"Is she important to you?"

"Yes. Now, I think you should apologize to her."

"Why should I?"

Bakura pressed the knife deeper into the man's throat, causing a small treckle of blood to come out.

"Do you want to live to see tomorrow?"

"Yes." The man squeaked.

"Than apologize."

The man turned to Teana, the fear was evident in his eyes. Teana felt something in her stomach, believed to be called pride. She looked at him with a sweet smile on her face.

"I'm waiting sir." she said in a sweet voice.

"I'm...I...apologize miss. Please, take anything you want. For free!"

Teana picked up the gold and ruby bracelet and gave the man a sweet smile. Bakura released him and he and Teana left the stand. Bakura patted her head and gave her a proud look.

"That will be more fun when your older."

"Why?"

"You'll be beautiful and men will be chasing after you."

Teana blushed crimson. He told her she would be beautiful. How sweet. This was turning out to be a good birthday so far. Un known to them, a girl with wild brown hair and turquoise eyes was staring at them.

* * *

><p>The pharaoh was walking down the hall when he heard a sniffing noise. He followed the sound until he came across Anta and some other servants. Anta was crying and holding something to her and the servants were comforting her. The pharaoh wondered what was wrong.<p>

"Excuses me, what is wrong?"

The servants gasped and bowed politely. Anta wiped the tears from her brown eyes.

"Today is Teana's birthday sir."

"Really? How old is she?"

"She will...would be 8 years old today!"

"What do you mean by would be?"

"He probably killed her by now! My poor baby!"

Anta burst into tears. One of the servants,Cabar put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"There there Anta, Teana wouldn't want your crying now would she?"

Anta shook her head and tried to stop crying. Cabar lead her friend away. Leaving the pharaoh with a servant who looked at them with pity. They pharaoh turned to that servant.

"Excuse me, but what do you know about Teana?"

The girl turned to the pharaoh and bowed her head.

"Well, I haven't been here that long, but I know she's really sweet and adorable."

"I see. What's your name?"

"Meri, sir"

The pharaoh nodded and turned to leave. As he walked, he promised himself that he would do anything to get Teana back. For Anta and the servants and for himself. He loved her too much to have her in the clutches of the thief king.

* * *

><p>Teana chewed on a piece of fruit that Bakura had gotten from her. It was fresh and juicy. She smiled and took another bite of the fruit while she watched the sunset. But mostly, she watched Bakura beat up some thugs that tried to steal their horse. Teana watched as the last man was knocked unconcience by a kick to the head. Bakura ran a hand through his white locks and smiled victoriously at Teana. He had barely any scratches or bruises on him. He took Teana by the hand and put her on the horse, getting on after her and riding off to the hideout. Teana smiled. She had had a good birthday. He took her out on a fun day and she had a new piece of jewelry. She felt sleepy from having to walk so much earlier that day. She leaned back into Bakura and closed her eyes. He looked down at her sleeping figure, smiling down at her.<p>

"Don't sleep too long, we're going somewhere else too."

She just nodded and continued to sleep. Bakura nudged the horse to the left and they rode off in that direction. They rode until they got to the edge of a tall cliff. Teana opened her eyes and gasped. They were at the capitol of Egypt, where the pharaoh's palace was. She could see it from here. She looked amazed. Everything was so huge. She could see the lights of the houses, the palace, the people. Bakura took her a little farther away from the palace, so they wouldn't get caught. Bakrua took Teana off the horse and pointed up at the sky. The stars looked even brighter up here. And so did the moon. Teana lifted a hand, trying to catch one of the stars. Bakura smiled at her childish antics and watched her. She looked so happy and excited. When she got bored of doing that, she plopped right next to Bakura and laid down next to him. She smiled.

"Bakura."

"Hm?"

"What do you wish for?"

"Where did this question come from?"

"Oh, just answer it!"

He chuckled and thought of what he wished for.

"I wish for the millennium items"

"That's no surprise."

"And what do you wish for?"

"I wish...hm...I wish for a million pearls!"

"Pearls? Why pearls?"

"Because they're simple, yet beautiful."

He didn't say anything. After all, she was a child and children thought of the most silly things.

"Bakura?"

"Hm?"

"Have you ever been kissed before?"

Bakura nearly choked on his saliva. Where had that question come from?

"Well...yes. By my mother."

"But not by a girl?"

"Yes. Where did this question come from?"

She looked at him with serious eyes. They were so serious, that Bakura wanted to laugh. An eight year old being serious?Bwhahahahaha

"For my birthday, I want you to kiss me."

"What!"

"I want you to kiss me."

"Why me?"

"Because I like you. Is there any other reason needed?"

"Don't you want to wait until your older? Like 15?"

She shook her head. "Don't you like me Bakura?"

He blushed. Teana grinned. So he did like her. That did kind of creep her out a little but she didn't care. She liked him and he liked her, so why couldn't they be together.

"Well Bakura?"

He looked at her. He couldn't resist the look in her eyes, that sweet adorable innocent light she had in them. He surrendered.

"Yes. I like you too."

"Then kiss me."

He thought about his options for a moment. He liked her, but that would be wrong. She was a child. He was a man. She should wait until she became a woman before he kissed her. But he ached to have his lips on her small pink ones. It made his heart ache to even think about her sometimes. He knew now that he wanted her to be his woman forever. He would be her lover. Yes, he knew that's what he wanted to be for her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm very sure."

He nodded and pulled her onto his lap. Teana felt a shiver of excitement course through her. She wanted to know what it was like to be kissed. She always had. She once saw Hotep, one of the higher ranking servants kiss another servant, Aka. Ever since than, she had wanted to know what it was like to have someone you hold dearly to you kiss you. After she saw that kiss happen, they had gotten married and had a baby, that was born recently. She desperately wanted to know.

"Ready?" Bakura asked her.

She nodded. She closed her eyes and waited. Bakura let his lips hover over hers for a second, and then gently pressed them to her warm ones. He felt electricity go through his body, and wondered if she could feel it to. Teana liked the way his lips felt on hers. It seemed they were meant to be on hers. She felt something brush over her lips and go through them. It was wet and slimy. She pulled away.

"EWWW what was that?"

"That was my tongue" he chuckled

"Ewwwwwwwww."

He looked at her with amusement. She wasn't ready for that just yet. Oh well, he could wait a few more years. After all, a normal child would think that a person's tongue in their mouth would be disgusting. He laughed and put her back on the horse and climbed on after her. They rode all the way home with their thoughts still lingering on their kiss.

* * *

><p>"Pharaoh! Pharaoh!"<p>

The pharaoh turned to see Mana running at him with full speed. Seto frowned. He didn't like how Mana was always wild She could seriously hurt someone one day.

"Mana, you shouldn't run at the pharaoh."

Mana stuck her tongue out at him, she didn't like how Seto was always thinking just because he possessed the millennium rod, he could boss people around. The pharaoh turned to her.

"What is it Mana?"

"I saw the girl! Teana!"

The pharaoh and Seto's eyes grew large. Mana smiled and poured out her story to them. The pharaoh frowned. Why would Teana be happy with Bakura? He kidnapped her, so why would she be happy? She should be happy only for him. Seto grumbled in annoyance.

"She's a traitor just like him."

"No." said the pharaoh. "He's bewitched her some how."

Mana gave him a look of surprise. She had never heard her friend say something like that. It was pretty weird and all this fuss over some little servant girl? Holy RA, what was the world getting to?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Glossary <span>of names: **

Anta:Egyptian goddess of war

Cabar:Venus

Hotep:Peace

Meri:The sister of Rekh-mara

Ahura:Peace(forgot to mention that's what Bakura's mother's name was)

Ahi: Assistant

Alim:Wise man

Layla:Born at night

Aka:Reed


	11. Captured

I'm back everyone!

Bakura:Yo

Valon:Why am I here? I'm not even in this story

Me:You don't know that

*He and Bakura give me a look*

Me:Ok ok I know your not in the story

Valon:Then why am I here?

Me:To do the disclaimer!

Valon:-_-

Me:^-^

Valon:Alright chums, Angle does not own Yugioh and never will. Also, review

Me:Thanks Val!

Teana:Angle, will I be beautiful when I grow up?

Me:Where did this question come from?

Teana:Will I?

Me:Well Bakura, will she?

Bakura:*Nods his head* Yup, you'll be beautiful

Me:You see?

Review!

* * *

><p>Teana smiled to herself and snuggled closer to the object that was keeping her warm. It was now morning, the day after her birthday and Bakura hadn't woken up yet, which was odd. Normally he was up by now, but instead, he was sound asleep. Teana sat up and stared at him. His expression looked so peaceful, rather than tense as it usually was. His hair was wild and messy as it always was. Teana stroked the scar, tracing it and staring into his face. Her thoughts lingered to last night's kiss. She smiled, fingering her lips on the spot where he kissed her. She closed her eyes, savoring the memory.<p>

"That was a pretty great day yesterday." she said quietly to herself.

She got out of bed and stretched her legs. She walked outside of the room. She went into the main hall where Marik was sitting a polishing some weapon. She sat next to him and watched. He noticed her presence and smiled.

"Good morning Teana."

"Morning Marik."

"Did you have a good birthday yesterday?"

"Yup!"

"Where did he take you?"

"We went to this village, and I got this pretty bracelet for free!"

Marik stared at her. He didn't want to know how she got that bracelet for free, but he had a feeling it had something to do with Bakura.

"What else?"

"Well, he showed me the sky and then...then he kissed me."

Marik stopped polishing his blade and stared at her. His eyes were wide with shock. He had seen Bakura seduce women, but never had he kissed one. Maybe he really did love Teana.

"He kissed you eh?"

"Yup."

"Aren't you special."

Teana nodded and started humming some random tune. Bakura walked in a little later looking still rather sleepy. Teana gave him a hug, which he returned. He knelt down to her eye level and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Teana, me, Marik, and some of our men will be gone for the day, so you'll be by yourself. Is that okay?"

"Yup"

Bakura ruffled her hair and looked at her lovingly. He truly treasured his Teana. Marik had left the room to round up some of the men and Teana watched as they took off away from the hideout. The rest of the men went about their buisnesse, not paying attention to her, in which Teana was grateful. She didn't trust any of them except for a few. Some of them were kind, trying to support their families who lived in slavery or were really poor. She trusted those men. The others were just scoundrels and thieves who should be in prison. All in all, they left her alone, afraid of what Bakura would do to them if they touched her. Teana returned to her and Bakura's room. She sat in the spot where he was laying in and inhaled his scent. He smelled of spice. Like cinnamon. She smiled and kept inhaling that scent, savoring it in her mind. She decided from that moment out, that cinnamon was her favorite scent.

* * *

><p>Seto had rounded up his troupes and they stood before there pharaoh. They were ready to go attack the thief king's hideout and rescue the little girl. Apparently when Mana spotted them in the market, she used magic to create a hawk to track them down. Its eyes recorded which direction they ran off to and now they knew where his hideout was. Seto was ready to go and so was the pharaoh. They gathered men last night to go attack and now they set off. It wouldn't take them long to get there. They would arrive proximately at noon. The pharaoh was in a great mood. Soon Teana would be back in the palace where she belonged. He would take care of her and she would love him. He was certain he would never find someone like her in his life time. Muhad noticed this great mood in his king. It made him happy that his pharaoh would stop looking so grim about everything. Mana on the other hand wasn't. She saw and heard the whole thing that had happened at the market. Bakura was protecting that girl from that greasy fat man. And Teana looked rather happy about it. Mana didn't think Teana would ever love the pharaoh like that but she didn't say anything. The pharaoh would just have to learn the hard way. Love was like that. And as the old saying goes "If you love something, let it go. If it comes back to you. Keep it. If it doesn't, it never belonged to you in the first place"<p>

"Mana...Mana..."

Mana turned to see Muhad waving a hand in front of her face. She blinked and gave a cheeky smile. He sighed and continued with what he was going to say.

"Mana, it's time we returned to your lesson."

"Awwww I was going to talk with the pharaoh!"

"The pharaoh's busy, now lets go!"

Mana miffed and followed Muhad to the gardens where they would be practicing earth magic for the day. Isis stepped out from behind the curtain and went to go follow Seto. He was directing orders to his men. She sighed and waited for him to be done. He noticed Isis waiting to speak with him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. His men looked uncomfortable. Seto was a fierce and emotionless leader. They had never seen him give any emotion to anyone. He must really love this woman. Isis turned to him with worried eyes.

"You'll be safe won't you?"

"Yes Isis, I'm always safe."

"I know, but still."

His hands cupped her cheek and he looked at her gently.

"I'll be safe, don't you worry."

She smiled and kissed him. He returned her kiss. There was some coughing coming from behind them and Isis's cheeks turned immediately red. Shada was waiting for Seto to be done so they could leave. Isis patted his arm and left. Seto's face turned businesslike again.

"Alright men! Lets move out!"

And with their fearless leader guiding them, the troupes and Seto headed out.

* * *

><p>Teana was sitting in the bedroom when she felt something was wrong. She had a nagging feeling that something bad was going to happen soon. She shuddered, shaking the feeling off and left the room. She found one of the younger thieves, a boy around 12 years old playing some reed pipes. His name was Apries. She liked this boy. He was nice, but quite shy and reserved. She and him often spoke since they were only 4 years apart. He told her that he loved a girl in another village. He told her a few days ago that her name was Shadya. And they were going to be married as soon as he could afford to buy her from her owner. Teana thought it was very sweet of him to do something like that.<p>

"Hey Apries!"

"Oh, hi Teana."

"Whatcha doin?"

"Practicing a song I heard. I'm going to play it for Shadya."

"Can I hear?"

"Sure!"

He began playing for her. The song started out pretty quiet at first, but then it grew into a beautiful melody. The song was played with so much emotion, that Teana felt tears spring up in her eyes. When he was done playing Teana clapped her hands.

"Apries! That was beautiful!"

He blushed. "Thanks Teana. Hey, can I hear you sing?"

"Well, since you played for me."

Teana stood up and clasped her hands together, thinking of a song to sing.

"My love, leave yourself behind"

"Beat inside me, leave you blind"

"My love, you have found peace"

"You were searching, for release"

"You gave it all, into the call"

"You took a chance and you took a fall for us"

"You came thoughtfully, loved me faithfully"

"You taught me honor, you did it for me"

She turned around and gave him a mock bow. He clapped and looked at her with wonder.

"You have a beautiful voice Teana."

"Thanks Apries."

He nodded and they fell into a comfortable silence. Until Apries frowned and stood up. She looked at him.

"Whats wrong Apries?"

"Somethings wrong."

"What?"

"I don't know, Lets check it out."

"Right!"

Teana followed Apries into the hideout. When they went outside, their eyes went wide with shock. The pharaohs men were standing above them on a hill. They weren't moving just yet, but they would soon. Apries pulled Teana inside and ran to Bakura's room. He shoved her in there.

"Apries! What are you doing?"

"Trying to hide you! If you were taken or killed, Bakura would kill us!"

Teana pushed her way out and grabbed Apries by the arm. She led him to the stables and pulled a horse out. She made him take the reigns.

"Get on Apries! Now!"

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine! What happens if we are captured?"

"Well, they won't kill you, but they'll kill us thieves."

"What about Shadya?"

He frowned. Finally realizing what she was trying to do. She was trying to save his life. He fingered the jewels he had on him. He had a lot, but it still wasn't enough to free Shadya. He shook his head.

"I can't Teana, I don't have enough to save Shadya!"

Teana put her hand to her neck and pulled off the silver and sapphire necklace. Apries's eyes widened. If he had that necklace, he would have enough to free Shadya! Teana smiled and gave it to him.

"Here. Use it to buy Shadya's freedom."

"Teana...I...thank you."

He hugged her and got on the horse, riding away from the hideout. Teana watched him go until he disapeard over the hills. She heard yelling and shouts from across the rooms and a bunch of other things. Teana sank down on the floor and buried her head in her hands to block the noise. Suddenly, the doors burst open and a soldier roughly grabbed her. She looked up to see the high priest Seto. He glared at her and yanked her to her feet without any gentleness. She looked up at him with fear. She tried to get out of his grip, but he would not let go.

"Let go of me! Your hurting me!"

"Stop struggling and I will."

She stopped and let him lead her through the chaos of people. The whole place was a mess and almost everyone was gathered up and chained. Seto picked her up and place her over his shoulder. Teana closed her eyes, feeling nausea wash over her. She smelled something metallic and she didn't want to find out what it was. Seto got on his horse and put her down in front of him. Teana watched as they returned to the palace. She watched as the hideout got smaller and smaller until it was out of sigh. Teana felt a rise of panic. What would Bakura do when he found out they were gone? She didn't want anyone to get hurt. She struggled and tried to get off the horse. Seto glared down at her and rolled his eyes. Why would she want to get off the horse? Bakura must have screwed up her mind.

"Little girl, would you stop squirming?"

"Noo! You have to let me go! Bakura will get mad!"

"Well the pharaoh won't be happy if I do."

"But..."

"The pharaoh's needs outweigh Bakura's."

Teana wondered what Bakura would have to say about that? She imagined if he were here, he would kill Seto right now.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this." he didn't sound sorry at all. Jerk.

He hit a spot on her neck and she collapsed. Seto secured her onto his horse and they continued their way back to the palace.

* * *

><p>"Asra, is she awake yet?"<p>

"No Isis."

Teana cracked open her eyes. She was in a room with a couple of candles lighting the room. She noticed she was in a nightgown and in a bed. She checked to make sure her pendent and bracelet were still on her. To her relief, they still were. Isis turned around and went over to her.

"Teana?"

"Yes?" Teana sat up, but Isis pushed her back down. "Please, you must rest."

"But I'm fine."

Teana sat up and immediately felt her head throb with pain. She fell back down and noticed Isis purse her lips. Teana stared at her.

"Where's Bakura?"

"Don't worry, he won't hurt you ever again."

Teana stared at Isis. What were they talking about?

"What? He didn't hurt me!"

"What? Surely he did."

"He didn't!"

Isis sighed and stood up. She left the girl alone and went to the pharaoh. He immediately greeted her.

"How is she?"

"She's fine. Perfectly healthy, no injuries, she's been well taken care of."

"He didn't hurt her? Odd."

"She must be really special to him."

"Perhaps Isis. Perhaps."

* * *

><p>Bakura, Malik and the rest of his men returned to the hideout shortly around midnight. Ever since noon, Bakura had the feeling that something was wrong. There were no guards guarding the entrance and there were no torches. It was quiet. Too quiet.<p>

"Marik, somethings wrong."

"I agree."

"Lets go!"

They ran down the hill and burst into the hideout. They were immedialtley greeted with the sight of blood, dead bodies, and weapons. Bakura's eyes went wide. Not only were some of his men dead, some of the pharaohs soldiers were dead. Bakura realized what had happened. The pharaohs army found out where his hideout was! He ran to his room, hoping to find Teana, but she wasn't there. He looked in the stable. All the horses were stolen and Teana was gone. They took her away. Bakura 's fists went white with fury.

"How...dare...they!"

He returned to the room to see Marik and the others piling and pickpocketing the bodies. Bakura went over to Marik

"Teana's gone." he said in a deadly voice.

"I know."

Bakura went outside and stared up at the night sky. In a loud voice, he shouted

"PHAROAH! I WILL GET TEANA BACK!"

* * *

><p>DUNH DUNH DUNHHHHHHHHH WHAT HAPPENS NOW? READ AND FIND OUT!<p>

**Glossary of names:**

Apries:The sun enlarges his heart

Shadya:Joy, delight, pleasure

Asra:Osiris


	12. The pharaohs request

Bakura:Hello there everyone. Blood thirsty Angle is not here at the moment, so she cant' talk to you.

Marik:Bakura, where's Angle?

Bakura:No where.

Mairk:Bakura...*hears something in the closet*

Marik:What was that?

Bakura:I don't know

Ryou:Where's angle?

Marik:Ask him*points at Bakura*

Ryou:Bakura! Where is she?

*Marik opens closet to find me tied up and gagged*

Marik:WTH

Me:BAKURA!I COULD'VE DIED IN THERE!"

Bakura:Dang

*chases Bakura with a machetti*

Marik:Angle does not own Yugioh and never will. Review and good day

Bakrua:HELP!

Ryou:Angle, it's time to calm down now! ^.^'

Me:I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

* * *

><p>"Teana...Teana..."<p>

Teana opened her eyes. "Bakura?..."

"No, its me, the pharaoh."

Teana jumped up in shock. The pharaoh looked at her serenely and placed a tan hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down dear, Bakura's not here to hurt you."

"But he didn't hurt me!"

"I think he messed with your head."

"No he didn't!"

Seto walked in and glared at her. Teana used to be afraid of him, but now, she glared up at him in defiance.

"Don't talk to your king that way!"

"Seto, it's alright."

"Pharaoh, how can you let a servant talk to you that way?"

"I have a name!" Teana said in annoyance.

"Does it look like I care?"

"Does it look like I care that your a high priest?"

Both men stared at her. Teana's face turned red. Where had that come from? Seto now looked really angry. Teana shrank back. Thankfully, the pharaoh came to her rescue.

"Seto, obviously Bakura has messed with her head."

"Obviously."

The pharaoh gave him an annoyed glance and Seto shut up after that. Seto was beginning to dislike this girl with a passion. Teana looked around. Sunlight poured from the windows and onto the floor. She knew it was now August 20, 2 days after her birthday. Teana pulled back the blankets and stood up. The pharaoh reacted to this.

"Teana, you shouldn't be getting up!"

"But I'm fine."

"She's right pharaoh, she hasn't been hurt."

Teana put her shoes on and walked out the door. The palace was quiet for once, which was nice. Usually, it was very packed and noisy. Teana enjoyed the silence. She walked around until she found the servants quarters and walked in. Inside, everyone was there. Anta screamed for joy and threw her arms around her and cried. Teana hugged her back. She loved her adopted mother dearly and had missed her a little.

"Ohhhh Teana, did that awful man hurt you?"

"No Anta."

"Thank goodness Mana found out where you were."

Teana's lips tightened. So it was Mana who found out where they were. She never liked Mana, but now she disliked her even further. Anta wrapped an arm around her shoulder and they walked to their dinning area. She sat Teana in a chair and handed her something contained in a box. Teana raised an eyebrow.

"What's this?"

"It's a late birthday present." Meri said with enthusiasm

Teana smiled and opened the box. She gasped at what she saw. Inside, was a beautiful gold pendent with a sapphire in the middle. The exact same color of her eyes.

"Wow! How did you get this?"

"The pharaoh helped us out." Anta replied.

Teana went silent. Why was the pharaoh beginning to care so much about her. It wasn't because she was a child blessed by Isis, and it wasn't her voice. What could it be?

"Do you like it?" Cabar asked.

"Yes."

Teana did like the gift. It was just weird that the pharaoh sent it to her.

"Anta, don't you find it weird that the pharaoh gave this to me?"

"Not at all. It just means he favors you."

"Me?"

"Yes silly! Your the one with the voice!" Meri said, giving her a hug

Teana pondered over this for a moment. The pharaoh favored her. Her out of all people. Odd.

"Anta?"

"Yes?"

"Can I return to my duties as a servant tonight?"

Anta gave her a look of surprise.

"Well, I suppose you could since your not hurt."

"Okay!"

Anta smiled. She loved Teana dearly. She was the daughter she never could or would have. Due to a problem in her body, she could never bear children, so therefore she never got married. But she didn't care. She was married to her work. Cabar rested her head on her friends shoulder.

"Hey Anta."

"Hm?"

"Remember the day Teana came here?"

"How could I forget that day?"

* * *

><p><span>Flashback:<span>

"Pharaoh! You've returned!" Shada exclaimed

The pharaoh got off his horse, clutching something with brown to his chest.

"Yes, I have. Where is my son?"

"Out racing with Seto."

"I see. Where's Anta, the head of the servants?"

"In the kitchen, I'll go get her."

A 12 year old girl with black hair and blue gray eyes stepped forward, her normally calm expression clouded with curiosity.

"My pharaoh, who is this?" she asked, indicating to the child.

"This is Teana...or so she says that's what her name is."

"Hello there little one." she said.

The little girl turned her head and looked at the older girl shyly.

"She's very shy Isis."

"I see my pharaoh."

Isis stared at the child's big blue orbs. She wondered why the child was here. Before she could ask, Anta appeared with another woman by her side.

"Anta, Cabar, this is Teana. She's from Kul Elna."

Both women gasped and looked at the tiny child who was hiding behind the pharaoh.

"My pharaoh! Why do you have this child?" Cabar asked.

"Look at her eyes! She's a blessed child. It would be bad luck if we had killed her."

"Yes. Yes it would have been."

Anta knelt down. Teana looked at her and stared at her with scared eyes. Anta smiled and fished something out of her apron. It was a little doll with beads for eyes and black yarn for hair. She handed it towards the child. Teana's face lit up with wonder and she slowly toddled over to the woman. Anta smiled at the girl and the girl took the doll, smiling at the older woman. Cabar turned to the pharaoh.

"What shall we do with her?"

"I'd like you to raise her."

"Yes, my pharaoh."

Anta scooped the child up in her arms and the child giggled. Both women walked down the hall to the kitchen, smiling at the little girl who would change their lives forever.

End flash back

"I suppose we should all get back to work?"Meri said, breaking the moment.

Everyone, including Teana nodded. Anta clapped her hands, ordering for everyone to get working. Teana grinned and followed her to do some chores.

* * *

><p>Bakura stared down at the palace. He knew this was the perfect opportunity to make his move, but he decided to wait it out, to make them think he cared nothing of Teana, the supposed hostage. He grinned. If only they knew how wrong they were. Marik rode up next to him.<p>

"Bakura, what are you waiting for?"

"Hush Marik. I'll make my move when it's a good time to."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure!"

Marik sighed. Bakura was in a bad mood. But he didn't blame him. It the person he loved was taken away from him, he would be mad to. Bakura gazed out again at the palace. He and his men were well concealed in the cover of darkness, but they made sure they were kept away from sight. After all, one could never be too careful. Bakura turned his horse away and his men ran away from sight.

'I'll be back for you Teana, so don't be scared.' he thought to himself

* * *

><p>Teana was bored and exhausted. She hated serving the pharaoh and his priests food. It took forever and it made her feet hurt. Seto called her name.<p>

"Water girl, come get me some water."

Teana calmly, but quickly walked over to where he was. She poured his drink, then stepped back with the other servants who stood there quietly. Teana hated this job. She realized now, that it wasn't right to make them their servants just because of their noble rank or how much money they had. They were all people! Teana pretended to be content with just standing there and waited for the next person to ask for water. The pharaoh finished eating and looked at her kindly.

"Teana." he asked. "Will you sing us a song?"

Everyone looked at her. Teana's face turned pink. She didn't really want to entertain the pharaoh right now. That's why he had dancers and musicians to entertain him. But Teana didn't want to get into trouble, so she went up to the front of the table and she started to sing.

"The profile of my destined one, is standing in my mind's eye"

"Let us ignite the light which protects our dreams"

"The stars inform me to choose only one"

"If the person I love calls me, I will change"

She bowed and they clapped. Teana smiled and stepped back. The pharaoh stood up and motioned for her to follow him. She complied and followed. He led her to a balcony, over looking the garden and the city.

"Teana, I have something to ask you."

"Yes my pharaoh?"

"I would like you to become my court singer."

"Excuse me sir?"

"You sing for the court everyday."

Teana stared at the ground, pondering over her options. She could either do what the Pharaoh wants, which would be a wise decision, or say no and make him sad and make his priests angry with her. She imagined high priest Seto would have no qualms with killing her.

"Yes pharaoh, I'll do it."

"Excellent!" the pharaoh said.

Teana fake smiled. What on earth had she gotten herself into?

* * *

><p>Yes, I know it was short and probably boring, but we did find out more about Teana's past, eh?<p>

Teana:Angle, whats going to happen?

Me:Sorry sweetie, I'm not going to tell you :p

Bakura:Why not?

Me:Because shut up!

Marik:Wow...stealing my sister's catch phrase...totally impressive.

Me:Shut up or I will lock you in that closet with a knife wielding Bakura

Marik:0.0 shutting up now

Me:Good. Hehehehehe

Review!


	13. Performance gone wrong

Hello everyone

Teana:Hello

Bakura:Yo

Me:Where's Isis and Seto?

*Heres sounds coming from the closet*

Me:-_-

Bakura:-_-'

Teana:0.0

Me:Anyway...I don't own Yugioh and never will. I worked hard on this chapter, so no flames please.

Teana:Yes. Review please and I'll dress Bakura up again

Bakura:If you weren't so cute, I would hit you.

Teana:What?

Bakura:Nothing dear

Me:-_-

* * *

><p>"Good morning Teana. Today will be an exciting day!"<p>

Teana looked sleepily up at Anta who was standing above her with a huge grin on her face. Teana sighed and sat up.

"Good morning Anta, why is today exciting?"

"Today you will sing for the court!"

"This is great! Now you'll be able to show off your talents!"

"Yes."

Teana gave her a wan smile. She was only doing this for Anta's sake. She didn't want to sing for the pharaoh. She wanted to sing for Bakura and Bakura only. That's what she wished to do. But she did think the pharaoh was a nice man and she didn't want to disappoint him.

"Come on Teana! The pharaoh wants to talk to you!"

"Okay okay I'm getting up!"

Teana rolled out of the mat and put her bare feet on the stone floor. She stood up and got out of her sleeping clothes. As she put her regular clothes on, she wondered about what Bakura was doing.

'Why hasn't he come for me yet? I thought he loved me?'

Anta must have noticed the silence Teana was bringing. She walked over to her and put a hand on her forehead.

"Teana, are you feeling all right?"

"What? Oh yes, I'm fine."

Anta didn't look convinced, but she let it slide. Teana put her shoes on and followed Anta towards the great hall where the pharaoh was sitting in his golden throne. They both bowed respectfully to him. The pharaoh smiled and dismissed Anta, leaving Teana alone with the pharaoh. He slowly got out of his throne and walked over to her.

"Teana, I would like to thank you for agreeing to this."

"It's nothing, my pharaoh."

"Please, call me Atem."

"Oh, I couldn't! It would be rude!"

"I insist, please."

He took both of her hands and smiled. Teana's face turned pink. No one ever took her hands and held them except for Bakura. She wasn't to sure that she liked the pharaoh holding her hands.

"Pha..I mean Atem, why do you take so much interest in me?"

"Well, your a blessed child of Isis."

"No disrespect Atem, but I don't believe you."

He sighed, fearing she would say that. She may be an 8 year old girl, but she wasn't stupid. He didn't want to lie to her, so he looked at her in the eyes. He stared into those bright blue orbs and said

"I took interest in you because..."

"Because what?"

"Because I fell in love with you."

Teana felt her world spin around her. The pharaoh was in love with her! Her! A child around 8 years old! This could not be happening! It just could not be happening! The only man she loved as her man was Bakura. Teana stepped back.

"I'm...I'm sorry...I just don't..."

"It's okay. I will wait till your older."

Holy RA! Did the pharaoh really think she was in love with him! This was bad. Very bad.

"Atem...I ….I …."

The pharaoh cut her off when his lips pressed against her warm pink ones. Teana's mind went blank. All she could see was Atem kissing her. He pulled away, not pushing her into anything. She didn't even feel his tongue. He looked at her gently.

"I understand if you don't love me now, but eventually you will."

Teana did not know what to say. She just stood there dumbfounded by what had just happened a few minutes ago. The pharaoh dismissed her and she slowly walked away. They didn't even notice a white haired thief hiding in the ceiling. He was watching the whole time, his eyes burning with fury and jealousy.

* * *

><p>"How dare he! How dare he kiss Teana!"<p>

Marik watched helplessly as his friend grew angrier and angrier by the minute. That pharaoh made the wrong move. No one wanted to see or be around Bakura when he was angry. Even Marik, although he was used to it. He put a hand on his friend's shoulder, in an attempt to calm him down.

"Calm down Bakura. Think of a plan."

Bakura shook off his shoulder and glared at the ground. It was quiet for a little wile until a smirk appeared on the albino's face. He turned to Marik.

"Isn't Teana singing for the pharaoh today?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I have a plan."

"Enlighten me."

"While Teana is singing for the pharaoh, we will be in the crowd of people listening. When she is done, we will ambush the place and I will take Teana back into my arms once again!"

"Sounds good, a little crazy but good."

Bakura turned to the rest of his men with a victorious smirk on his face.

"Men, it's time to look our best. We're going to a concert!"

"A concert! Why?"

Bakrua rolled his eyes. Sometimes his men could be a little dumb. He ran a hand through his hair.

"We're going to ambush the pharaoh from the inside."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh"

"Now do you see?"

"Yes master Bakura."

Marik handed them some clothes that were expensive and delicate to the touch. Bakura grinned and turned towards the palace.

"Be prepared pharaoh. Tonight, this will be Teana's first and last concert for you!"

* * *

><p>"Teana! Teana! Where are you?"<p>

"I'm right here Cabar."

Teana was sitting in the gardens, thinking about what had just happened earlier. She didn't want to see the pharaoh right now. Not after what had just happened earlier that morning. Teana watched as the soon drew closer to the west. She sighed in anxiety. In a few hours, the concert would be over and Teana could go to sleep.

"Teana, it's time to get ready."

"Okay." she sighed.

Teana followed Cabar into the servants corner. The whole room was full of dresses, make up, jewelry, and other things. Every female servant in the room was chatting excitedly to someone, getting make up out, selecting dresses and jewelry to where. Some of them were even looking at Teana with envy. Teana didn't like those looks. Anta raised her hands, ordering for everyone to be quiet.

"Everyone, this is a huge honor for Teana, so I want her to look perfect!"

Everyone cheered and Teana blushed. Was this really a huge deal? Cabar sat her down in a chair and started fixing her hair. She told Teana to keep her eyes closed the whole time or it would ruin the surprise. Teana had to admit, this was rather fun. She heard the happy, joyful laughter coming from everyone and the nice comments they made about her. Teana felt something applied to her face. She wondered what it was.

"Cabar, whats this?"

"It's eyeliner. It accentuates the eyes."

Teana nodded and let Cabar put this make up on her. She felt another servant play with her hair. She felt her putting some things in it and she liked having the feeling of someone running their fingers through her hair. When Cabar and the other servant were done with her face, Cabar reminded her to keep her eyes closed. She wrapped a cloth around her eyes gently, not wanting to ruin her make up. Teana felt herself being stripped and having a dress being put oh her. They put random jewelry on her, taking it off and putting another piece on. Cabar took the blindfold off.

"Teana, you can open your eyes now."

Teana opened her eyes and gasped at her reflection in the mirror. She was beautiful! Her hair was up and braided with gold jewelry. Her face was coverd with make up, but not to much. She even had a little glow on her face. The dress was the most beautiful thing though. It was turquoise and had gold on the hem and on the front. Her shoes were woven up to her knee's, as the Greeks wore theirs that way. Her arms were covered with golden jewelry. Except they let Teana keep the pendent she wore. She refused to take it off so they didn't bother taking it off her. Anta reentered the room and gasped.

"Teana! You look like a goddess!"

"Thank you Anta."

She hugged her and Anta smiled. Her little baby was growing up so fast. She almost felt the tears in her eyes. She didn't want to ruin the moment, so she straightened herself up and said brusquely

"Alright now, lets not ruin you!"

Everyone laughed, including Teana, but she had a feeling in her that no one would ever forget this night.

* * *

><p>"Pharaoh, I have something to tell you."<p>

The pharaoh turned around to see Isis standing in his doorway. She looked concerned about something.

"What is it Isis?"

"It's about Teana."

"What about her?"

"I think she might be in danger."

The pharaoh jumped out of his seat and turned to her. His eyes were full of concern.

"Why do you say that?"

"I had a vision."

He gripped her shoulders.

"Tell me!"

"Very well. I had a vision that you and the thief king were fighting, and Teana was crying and running towards you two and then stopped something from happening."

"What did she stop?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?

"No, my vision was cut short."

"I see..."

"Maybe we should cancel the performance?"

"No! The performance will go on as planned."

"As you wish my pharaoh."

Isis stepped away from the pharaoh. She did not think the performance was a good idea now. The pharaoh was obsessed about this girl. She pitied her pharaoh. If something happened to the girl, her pharaoh would be heartbroken. Isis left the room and went into Seto's. He was asleep. She smiled. He looked so peaceful and content when he was sleeping. It was as if nothing in the world could disturb him. Isis put his head in her lap and stroked his hair. He opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Isis. What are you doing?"

"Helping you relax."

"Well it feels nice."

She smiled and gazed out the window. The sun was beginning to set and the moon was now rising in the sky. Isis still had a bad feeling about tonight, but she let it slide and continued to play with her lover's hair.

* * *

><p>Teana was nervous. She was biting her nails, which Anta told her not to do and sat on a bench in the garden. She had a bad feeling. That someone was watching her. She shivered and went inside. The concert would start soon and much to Teana's dismay, a whole lot of people would be there. Including some of the villagers and other nobles. Meri came and got her when it was time for the performance to start.<p>

"Aren't you excited Teana?"

"Yes." she lied.

"You're so lucky! I can't imagine what it is like to be blessed with such a voice!"

Teana smiled and took her hand. She looked up at Meri with a solom face.

"Sometimes Meri, I wish I wasn't born with this voice."

"What! Why?"

"I don't like all the attention."

"Ohhh Teana, they mean well."

"I know, but I'm not ready for it."

Meri gave her a hug. Teana returned it. She loved Meri's hugs. They made her feel like everything would be okay. Meri turned to her.

"Now, tonight, sing your heart and soul out. As if its your last song ever."

"Okay."

They walked into the hall. The place was filled with people. From beautiful rich people, to poor hardworking peasants and villagers. The pharaoh was sitting on his gold throne. 5 of the 7 priests were there, but Isis and Seto were not. Teana had a feeling though that they were doing something that children shouldn't know about. But soon enough they appeared looking as if they were just talking in the hallway. The pharaoh stood up and the room went quiet.

"Friends, villagers, tonight, I would like to introduce the best singer in the world. Teana!"

The crowd clapped politely and Teana made her way to the center of the stage. She looked at all the people in the crowd and thought about what Meri had told her. She smiled a sweet innocent smile and started to sing.

"Let us offer up to the light that resides in our hearts"

"An old tale of a country awaiting its awakening"

"Our wishes become stars, which can see to tomorrow:

"My love, please wait for me.

"The profile of my destined one, is standing in my minds eye"

"Let us ignite the flame which protects our dreams"

"The stars inform me to choose only one"

"If the person I love calls me, I will change"

"Let us shoulder the light of the priestess's life"

"Upon our gracefully dancing wings of purity"

"Go to sleep in the arms of the one you love"

"Who in order for you to become a star, should not have been born"

She bowed and everyone cheered. They loved the sound of her pure, clear voice. No one noticed Bakura and his men standing in the back, weapons concealed from sight. Bakura stared serenely at Teana. She didn't see him, which he was thankful for. She looked beautiful. She was more beautiful than any other woman in this room. He motioned for his men to move. The pharaoh was saying something when a figure in a dark robe came to the center of the room. Everyone stared at the figure who was interrupting their pharaoh. Seto glared at the figure.

"You there! How dare you interrupt our pharaoh!"

"Hmm well he's not my pharaoh, so I don't have to listen to him!"

The figure threw off his disguise and everyone gasped(some screamed in terror) as the thief king himself appeared in front of the pharaoh.

"Hello pharaoh, you have someone that is mine!"

Atem hid Teana behind him. She tried to see Bakura but the pharaoh kept blocking her.

"Let me see him! Please sir!"

The pharaoh gave her a sad look.

"Seto, take her."

Seto came forward and locked Teana's hands behind her back. She struggled, but his grip was like iron.

Atem turned his attention back to Bakrua. They glared at each other in hate. The pharaoh hated this man because of what he did to Teana. Bakura hated him for taking Teana away from him. If there was a scale of how much these two hated each other, it would be off the charts.

"I won't ask again pharaoh. Give her back to me!"

"She doesn't belong to you!"

She doesn't belong to you! I was the one who raised her!"

The audience gasped, as did everyone else in the room. Teana continued to struggle. Seto's grip had loosened a little at what Bakura had said.

"Whether you raised her or not, she isn't yours!"

"Well than I suggest we settle this the old fashioned way. Pharaoh, I challenge you to a duel!"

"Very well than, I accept. Winner takes all."

"Agreed."

Everyone scattered to the outskirts of the room.

"You first pharaoh!"

"I summon the dark magician!"

A magician in purple appeared with a green rod. Teana looked up in wonder. These creatures still fascinated her to no end.

"I summon Diabound!"

A monster that had appeared on the day Teana had been kidnapped appeared. Teana's face went white. She had a feeling someone was going to get hurt or killed. She had to intervene.

"Stop! Stop it! Please!"

"Shut up!" Seto whispered to her.

Bakura looked at her. Their eyes met instantly. She read the message being sent. She saw the pure determination in his eyes. He was fighting for her! He was fighting to get her back! This made her want to stop the duel altogether. They should've asked her which side she wanted to be with. Teana loved Bakura. He was her soul mate. She would do anything to protect him. That's why she didn't want this.

"Now Diabound! Attack his dark magician!"

"Dark magician! Attack Diabound!"

Teana felt tears fill into her eyes. They were going to kill each other over her. She didn't want this. She didn't want this at all. It wasn't right. Why couldn't' they see that? Why? She struggled against Seto. He tried to restrain her, but her will power was stronger. She broke away from him and ran in between the two energies. Time seemed to be going at a slow rate, but both men looked at her in horror as she started to run towards them.

"Stop it! Just stop it!"

"Diabound stop!"

"Dark magician stop!"

But it was too late. Both energies hit the girl. A blood curdling scream could be heard throughout the palace. Anta, Cabar, Meri and the others watched in horror as their Teana screamed. Bakrua was the first to react. He saw Teana close her eyes and fall to the ground. He caught her and spoke to her in a worried voice.

"Teana!"

The girl was unconcience. Bakrua scooped her up and retreated. No one went after him since they were still in shock. Isis had been right. The performance did turn out badly.

* * *

><p>Bakura:What the hell! Did you have to make this chapter turn out badly?<p>

Me:Yes.

Teana:This was an interesting chapter.

Me:Review!


	14. In the end

Me:*Sobs* this chapter is so sad

Bakura:I know. You've used up half a box of tissues already*indicates tissue box*

Me:Shut up, you haven't read this chapter yet!

Bakura:I have a feeling I'm going to be pissed at it.

Me:You might.

Marik:Will I be pissed?

Me:Maybe

Teana:Can I do the disclaimer?

Me:Sure.

Teana:Angle does not own Yugioh and never will. Also she says thanks to those who reviewed.

* * *

><p>Bakura carried Teana off to his horse and they rode for miles. Teana was awakening, but she didn't look so good. She was pale and had injuries on her. She also had blood all over her. Bakura was scared. For the second time in his life, he was scared. He knew Teana was seriously hurt. She was lucky she survived that attack.<p>

"If we make it past the oasis, we can escape. Hang in there Teana."

Teana looked up at him with weak eyes.

"Water...can I have some water?"

"Yes."

He stopped the horse and picked her up, gently holding her to his chest. She looked so fragile. He feared for her life. He laid her on the ground and gathered some water in his hands.

"Bakura...drop the water."

He looked at her in surprise. He thought she wanted water and now she didn't? What in Ra's name was going on. She stretched a small hand out to him. He scooped her up and layed her in his lap. She rested her hand on the cheek that bared his scar. She smiled.

"Happy. That's how you made me feel Bakura."

"Teana! What's going on?"

"I have lived my whole life being a servant, but you let me have a taste of adventure and freedom."

They were silent for a moment. She smiled and traced his scar.

"I'm home."

"What?"

"When I'm with you, I'm home."

"Teana!"

She smiled still and started to hum something. When she got to the second part, she started to sing

"Tonight, you will sleep for good"

"You will wait, for me my love"

"Now I am strong"

"You gave me all"

"You gave all you had, and now I am home"

"My love, look what you can do"

"I am mending, I'll be with you"

"You took my hand, added a plan"

"You gave me your heart, I asked you to dance with me"

"You loved honestly"

"Did what you could release"

Teana started coughing violently. Bakura didn't know what to do. He tried patting her back, but it was not use. She looked up at him, a dribble of blood trailing down her lip. Her eyes were glossy and tears were in them, but they did not fall.

"Teana! Don't die! I need you!"

"I...will...always...love you"

Her eyes closed and her hand fell to the ground. Her breathing stopped. Bakura went numb. She was gone.

"Her voice, her sweet beautiful voice is gone!"

He buried his head in her body, letting tears absorb on her. He sobbed and held her closer to him. He lifted his head and put his warm lips on her cold ones. She looked so innocent, even in death. She didn't deserve this. Anyone else but her.

"I will always exsist for you Teana."

He smiled a sad smile and stared at her with a numb expression. He didn't even notice the pharaoh and his men rush towards him. He let the guards haul him to his feet. He still stared at her body. The pharaoh appeared and glared at him.

"Where's Teana?"

Bakura stared at the ground. The pharaoh followed his gaze and let out a cry of pain when he saw her body on the ground. He fell to the ground, examining her body.

"Teana, wake up! Please wake up!"

But she didn't wake. She remained cold and lifeless. The pharaoh took off his cape and put it over her body. He looked at Bakura, ready to kill him until he saw the expression on his face. He looked sad. The thief king was sad! The pharaoh remembered that Bakura and Teana were the last people from Kul Elna. Bakura had now lost everyone in his family. He was alone now. Something hit the pharaoh hard. He felt sad for Bakura. But only for a moment. He turned to the guards holding him.

"Let him go."

The guards looked at him in shock. This was their pharaohs arch enemy and he was telling them to let him go?

"But sir..."

"Just let him go."

They obeyed and let him go. Bakura ran and got onto his horse, riding away. The pharaoh swore he saw tears in his cold harsh eyes.

They put her body in gold coffin with the picture of Isis on it. Anta traced the carving, her face full of sorrow. This woman was broken. She lost her little girl, then got her back, and now lost her again. All the servants looked on with sorrow. Their little goddess was gone. Atem wanted to be alone. The first girl he had ever loved was gone. She was gone forever. Atem didn't know which hurt the most.

* * *

><p>"Bakura...where's Teana?"<p>

Marik hadn't seen Bakura in days. He was beginning to get worried. He was even more worried when Bakrua returned with a numb expression on his face.

"She's dead Marik. She's dead."

Marik was horrified. That sweet charming little girl was dead. He felt a hard lump in his throat.

"Bakura...I..."

"My goals have changed Marik. No human deserves to live. This world doesn't deserve to live."

"Bakura..."

Bakura turned to him, his eyes full of hate and sorrow. Mairk shut his mouth. He silently agreed with Bakura. Their goals had an even stronger reason. Around night fall, they came to the girl's final resting place. Bakura traced her coffin, wanting to see her face one more time, but he knew she was starting to decay. He blinked away tears.

"We will be together again my love. I promise."

* * *

><p>One year later...<p>

Apries stood on the rooftop of his new house. He had just told Bakura that he had left the life of thieving and was no longer in his group. Bakura nodded and left. Apries went inside and went to the room of his wife, Shadya. She smiled at him. Holding their baby daughter in her arms. He smiled down at the baby girl and kissed Shadya's head.

"I love you Teana. My little girl."

Baby Teana stared up at her father with big brown eyes. She gurgled and cooed at him, as she had done with Bakura. Apries smiled. He and Shadya owed Teana their lives. If it hadn't been for her. He would be dead or in prison, Shadya would still be a slave, and their Teana wouldn't have been born. Apries turned to the night sky in the window. One star in particular sparkled down at him. He smiled.

"Thank you Teana. Thank you."

* * *

><p>Me:Yeah yeah it was short and sappy but still sad.<p>

Bakura:...YOU KILLED TEANA!

Me:I know I know, but it had to happen. It's why it was under the tragedy category

Bakura:YOU BITCH!YOU WERE GOING TO KILL HER OFF FROM THE START!

Me:Don't worry...there is going to be a sequel

Marik:Thank Ra

Me:Watch your language!

Mairk:Yes ma'm

Me:The sequel will take place in the future in Domino city. YAY NO MORE EGYOTIAN NAMES!

Marik and Bakrua:-_-

Ryou:I heard what happened to Teana. Thats so sad.

Bakura:You have no idea.

Ryou:By the way, who was that girl who had brown hair and blue eyes 2 or 3 chapters ago?

Me:You'll meet her later. She plays an important role later on.

Ryou:Whats her name?

Me:Not telling you ^-^ See you all next time!


End file.
